Hokage
by Lu257
Summary: NaruSaku - Naruto se ha convertido en Hokage luego de varios años y de haber luchado contra Sasuke y rescatado a Konoha. Pero aún hay cosas q a él y a Sakura le faltan. ¿Qué hará su amiga para remediar el dolor q ambos tienen en su interior?
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios: holaaa! Después de tanto tiempo volví a aparecer, debo admitir q tengo varias historias en mente aparte de esta y una ya la estoy escribiendo pero como todavía tengo detalles q arreglar no la voy a publicar. Por ahora les dejo con mi nuevo NaruSaku, sinceramente me gusta mucho más escribir sobre esta pareja, pero los triángulos amorosos siguen siendo lo mío! Jejeje. Bueno espero q les guste y q por favor me dejen sus comentarios a ver q les parece.**

**Naruto no es mío, si no tendría más romanticismo XD**

**La letra en cursiva son recuerdos. Los puntos son para cambiar de escena. Cualquier duda saben q sólo tienen q escribirme. El prox cap lo subo la semana q viene. Espero q lo disfruten! Besos!**

**Capitulo 1**

El rubio se desperezó mientras se relajaba en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Demonios, ¡qué pesado que es esto!

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. Konoha era una villa hermosa y próspera. Veía a la gente ir de un lado a otro. Sonrió. Daría su vida por ellos, y por su hogar. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el deber de un Hokage y para eso había nacido. Por muchas cosas tuvo que pasar para llegar allí. Ahora ya con veinticinco años se lo consideraba el mejor ninja del mundo. Pero cuántas luchas, cuánto dolor, cuántas lágrimas dejó en el camino. Seres queridos perdidos…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese no era él, nunca decaía, de lo contrario todo se desmoronaría. Su fuerza mantenía la villa y así sería por mucho tiempo, lo había prometido a una persona muy importante.

Golpearon la puerta, se dio la vuelta y vio entrar a su mejor amiga, su consejera, su ayudante y la mujer que tanto amaba. Sakura se había vuelto una kunoichi muy buena, hasta podría aspirar al puesto de Hokage si quisiera, pero ella prefería estar a su lado de una forma un poco más sutil. Cuando lo nombraron séptimo Hokage, dejó la dirección del hospital y se decidió a ayudarlo en el papelerío. "Al fin y al cabo, Naruto, siempre serás Naruto, y aunque seas un genio luchando, eres un desastre en la lectura y escritura", le había dicho en su momento.

Ese día se había puesto una pollera blanca que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una musculosa roja con algunos detalles en blanco que tenía un escote bastante importante, ¿por qué lo torturaba así? ¿Se daría cuenta?, no, lo más probable fuera que no.

Sonrió al verla, esos eran los mejores momentos del día. Cuando podía verla y hablarle, cuando la oía regañarle o cuando le daba consejos. La vida de Hokage no era como lo había imaginado de chico. Por lo general se la pasaba firmando papeles y no salía mucho de la villa, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan –las viejas costumbres nunca se iban, él nunca dejaría de agregar el "chan" luego de su nombre como ella nunca dejaría de golpearlo aun con público, si era necesario.

-Buenos días, Naruto –respondió sonriendo levemente. El rubio se deprimió un poco. Algo pasaba. Aunque podía ser lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro, tonto… aquí tienes. Debes firmar todos estos papeles, ya los clasifiqué. Los que no eran adecuados los puse aparte, están en mi escritorio por si deseas verlos…

-Sabes que confío en tu criterio, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias… esta tarde empiezan los nuevos niños la Academia… debes estar allí a las dos de la tarde.

-Oook –dijo mostrando el pulgar.

Ella continuó hablando, pero él se perdió en el movimiento de sus cabellos, la curvatura de su boca, el brillo de sus ojos… cada vez le sucedía eso más a menudo. Tenía que prestar atención, lo sabía, pero costaba tanto. Desde hacía tanto tiempo la amaba. Sin embargo… las cosas no habían salido muy bien en el pasado y no deseaba lastimarla. No quería causarle dolor. Una vez le había dicho que lo amaba. Por un mínimo instante fue muy feliz, ¡cómo hubiese deseado que eso fuera real!, pero sabía que no era así. Luego se enteró que le había dicho eso para que dejara de perseguir a Sasuke. Siempre tan preocupada, siempre queriendo sacrificarse. Las cosas no salieron bien. Él no cumplió su promesa, no pudo traer a su amigo de vuelta, pero pudo liberarlo de su dolor. Logró hacerlo, ¿no? A veces lo dudaba. Pero debía creer en ello o no dormiría tranquilo. Sacudió la cabeza. Ese día estaba demasiado nostálgico.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Pasa algo? –se veía preocupada, pero sabía que no era del todo por él. La conocía demasiado bien.

-No, Sakura-chan, todo está bien, sólo tengo algo de sueño…

-¿Acaso no estás durmiendo bien de nuevo? –bordeó el escritorio para poder acercarse a él y verlo más detenidamente- estás algo ojeroso. Naruto…

-¡Estoy bien, lo juro! –respondió el rubio sonriendo aunque algo acalorado. ¿Cómo podía seguir comportándose como un niño con la edad que tenía?

-… -Sakura miró hacia otro lado con tristeza.

-¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio levantándose asustado de pronto. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Me iré por unos días Naruto, ¿crees que estarás bien?

-¿Eh?, ¡claro que sí!, no soy un niño, soy el Hokage, puedo cuidarme solo y…

-Me refería a los labores –señaló la pila de hojas.

-Ah, sí, yo también me refería a eso. Por supuesto, te has ido en otros momentos y no ha habido problemas… demasiado graves, ¿no? –se rascó la cabeza, siempre que Sakura volvía se encontraba con bastante trabajo al tener que arreglar las cosas que él había hecho mal. Pero esa vez trataría de no ser tan torpe con el papelerío… aunque eso también siempre lo decía…

-Sí… es cierto… -respondió ella de todas formas- bien, entonces volveré a casa. Tengo algunas cosas que preparar y… -se detuvo, él le había tomado la mano y la miraba preocupado.

-¿Nunca me dirás a dónde vas?, ¿seguirás con los secretos, Sakura-chan?... si hay algo que…

-Trabajo bastante, ¿sabes? Y necesito salir un poco y estar sola, Naruto. Voy por ahí… -se mordió el labio inferior. Su triste rostro… no soportaba verlo así. Lamentaba ser la culpable, pero no podía olvidar, sonreír en todo momento no era suficiente para ella.

-Sí… lo siento si esto te exige mucho…

-¡Está bien! yo elegí este trabajo, ¿no? Sé que necesitas de mi ayuda. Estas cosas no te gustan y no se te dan mucho, en cambio a mí sí. Digamos que nos complementamos… -se calló al darse cuenta que esas palabras podían significar mucho más de lo que pretendía- quiero decir…

-Sí, entendí. Buen viaje, Sakura-chan. No te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a Shikamaru o a Kakashi-sensei si tengo problemas.

-Bien, te lo agradecería –dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Se miraron por un momento, luego ella se separó y salió rápidamente. Naruto se dejó caer en la silla suspirando.

-¿Nunca me pedirás que la siga?

El rubio sonrió.

-No es necesario, Sai, sé a dónde va.

-¿En serio?, ¿el amor puede ser tan hábil?

-¡¿Qué dices idiota? –Naruto saltó amenazando al morocho con el puño. El otro sonrió mientras entraba por la ventana.

-Pero le preguntaste, ¿para qué hacerlo si ya lo sabes?

-Porque me gustaría que fuera sincera al menos una vez conmigo, que confiara de la misma forma en que yo confío en ella…

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde va?

-Lo busca… Sasuke se fue luego de nuestra batalla final. Estaba muy malherido, pero no quiso que lo ayudáramos. Simplemente desapareció. Nueve años pasaron y no hemos tenido noticias de él. Nada. Estoy seguro de que lo busca… aún lo ama, como siempre lo ha hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo ama?

-Es obvio, lo ama desde muy pequeña… -se levanto y fingió mirar por la ventana para ocultar su dolor.

-¿Y eso es razón suficiente? quizá sus sentimientos cambiaron, si le dijeras algo…

-No hay nada que decir, sé que no cambiaron, la conozco.

-Asumes demasiado…

….

-Sakuraaa… -Ino estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su amiga y observaba cómo esta organizaba su mochila- ¿por qué te haces esto?

-Cállate Ino.

-¿Por qué le haces esto a Naruto? –la rubia dio en el clavo con lo último. Sakura se había detenido y miraba sus cosas, al parecer algo confundida o quizá dudando.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo luego de un rato.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Sólo te haces daño a ti y a Naruto. ¿Por qué no olvidas de una vez a Sasuke?, yo lo hice, soy feliz al lado de Sai ahora y…

-Van a tener su segundo hijo, lo sé, Ino. Suena perfecto, pero no es tan fácil para mí.

-Sakura, sé que lo amabas mucho y…

-No es sólo eso Ino, éramos un equipo, éramos amigos, los tres –Sakura miró el suelo y luego le dio la espalda a su amiga- no hago esto por mí.

-Por favor, te vas tres o cuatro veces al año desde hace ocho años, es obvio que lo buscas para que vuelva contigo.

-Sí, quiero que vuelva. Pero no por la razón que crees. Lo hago por… lo hago por…

_-Naruto… este es el único favor que voy a pedirte en mi vida… trae, trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta. No pude convencerle. No pude detenerle. Estoy segura de que la única persona que puede detenerle… la única persona que puede salvarle… Naruto… ¡eres solamente tú! _

_-Le quieres de verdad ¿eh? Puedo entender muy bien el dolor por el que estas pasando. _

_-Naruto… gracias…_

_-Traeré a Sasuke, de vuelta. Es una promesa para toda la vida._

….

-Deberías decirle, Naruto, ya son adultos, las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Qué dices Sai?, ¿estás loco? –Naruto comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Su amigo lo observó con cierta tristeza. El rubio había logrado su objetivo, su gran sueño, sin embargo se veía tan vacío- ¿qué voy a decirle?, se reiría de mí. Es absurdo, ya te lo dije. Aún me sigue viendo como un tonto… no he cambiado nada a sus ojos. No me molesta, en absoluto… me gusta que me siga mirando como siempre, no con temor, no con respeto, simplemente, como cuando éramos chicos… como si fuera el mismo Naruto.

-Pero ya no eres ese Naruto, eres mucho mejor.

-¿Eso crees?... aunque Sasuke me lo haya dicho, no creo haber ayudado a mi mejor amigo… me siento tan tonto…

-Sasuke estaba orgulloso de ti, lo reconoció, ¿no es cierto?, te prometió que dejaría la villa en paz. Deberías conformarte con eso. Naruto no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, la gente te necesita ahora.

-Y me tendrá, cuando sea. Eso jamás lo dudes, Sai. Soy su Hokage.

-Sin embargo, no puedes basar tu vida en ello…

-Sí puedo. Es la mejor forma.

…..

-Obligué a Naruto a hacer una promesa. Lo puse en una situación que nunca debió existir. Nunca tuve la fuerza para recuperar a Sasuke por mí misma, ni siquiera pude matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Quería liberar a ambos con mis propias manos, pero no pude… fui débil –miró a su amiga con determinación- sin embargo, ahora soy fuerte, si lo encuentro… y lo traigo, todo se terminará. Naruto podrá dormir tranquilo. Su promesa habría finalizado. Sasuke… debería ser feliz aquí, es su hogar, con la gente que lo quiere y se preocupa por él.

-Sasuke jamás querría volver. Odiaba Konoha y aun debe odiarla.

-Estaba confundido y furioso. Naruto cambió su forma de pensar.

-Pero no quiso volver…

-No… siempre me pregunté por qué. Necesito saberlo Ino. Para poder convencerlo. Naruto necesita ser libre. No lo hago por mí. Hace mucho dejé de soñar con cuentos de hadas. Sólo quiero que mis dos amigos sean felices y puedan volver a sonreír de verdad…

-Sakura...

-No me mires con esa cara Ino. Estoy bien, en realidad estaré bien cuando logre mi objetivo.

-Te sacrificas demasiado por Naruto… no creo que hagas todo esto porque lo quieres como a un amigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Sakura aparentando estar distraída con la elección de la ropa que se iba a llevar.

-Sabes que quiero decir. Naruto está enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón. Si le dijeras lo que sientes, quizá podría ser feliz, no tendrías que hacer esto. Sakura allá afuera está cada vez más peligroso, y tú eres importante para la villa, si alguien se entera quién eres…

-No puedo decirle nada, él… ya me rechazó una vez… puede que en ese momento tuviera algo de razón, pero… creo que quizá era porque ya no sentía lo mismo por mí que cuando éramos chicos, y es comprensible, siempre lo he tratado tan mal… -sonrió con melancolía- los sentimientos pueden cambiar, yo lo sé muy bien. No quiero causarle más dolor. No puedo hacerle eso. Y con respecto a lo que decías de que afuera es peligroso… ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?, no soy tonta, sé lo que pasa mejor que nadie, me encargo de todas las noticias que le llegan al Hokage al fin y al cabo. Nunca me ha pasado nada ni me pasará nada esta vez. Volveré, porque debo hacerlo.

Ino miró el suelo. Volvía a perder la partida. No lograba convencer a Sakura de que dejara el pasado donde estaba, atrás, lejos… no… ella se empecinaba en escarbar y sacarlo nuevamente para seguir torturándose. Ella y el rubio eran tan similares en ese aspecto. Seguramente Sai tampoco había logrado nada con el Hokage. "Estúpidos cabeza dura". Se cruzó de brazos enojada y miró a su amiga.

-Bien, ya tengo todo listo… ¿Ino?, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Que eres una completa tonta, Sakura Haruno!, y me cansé –dio media vuelta y se fue. Oh cuánto se iba a arrepentir de eso luego. Debería pedirle perdón a Sakura, su eterna rival, por haber sido tan brusca, pero en ese momento sólo eso pudo decir.

La pelirosa sonrió. Ino era tan impulsiva y enojona como ella. Pero no iba a hacerla cambiar de parecer nunca. Se puso la mochila y salió de la casa. Tardó un poco en llegar a la entrada ya que varias personas la detuvieron en el camino, para saludarla, preguntarle o pedirle algo. Cuando por fin llegó a los grandes portones se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Naruto…

-Quería saludarte, y desearte un buen viaje –dijo el rubio. Aún le parecía raro verlo con la gabardina roja y negra, parecía mucho más serio, tan distinto de la persona que conocía.

-En quince minutos debes estar en la Academia –respondió ella suspirando.

-Jajaja, lo sé, pero puedo llegar bastante rápido, ¿no lo crees?, además soy el Hokage, demonios, si quiero retrasarme puedo hacerlo.

-Eso no es adecuado… -Sakura se acercó- el Hokage debe dar el ejemplo.

-¿Y qué ejemplo doy si no vengo a despedir a mi mejor amiga y mano derecha?

-Sólo serán unos días, nunca tardo más de cinco…

-Sí… lo sé… pero se hacen eternos ¿sabes?... Sakura-chan yo… -sonrió mirando hacia otro lado- solo cuídate mucho, ¿sí?, trata de no meterte en problemas. Si algo te sucediera, no sé qué haría…

-Hey, ¿otro más que no confía en mis habilidades?

-No es eso… pero… -lo sabía muy bien, mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a dañarla, destrozaría cualquier ser sin importarle nada. No quería llegar a esos extremos y esperaba no tener q hacerlo nunca.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también me sigo preocupando por ti aunque eres el mejor ninja que existe, je, las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden. Volveré en tres días esta vez, te lo prometo, así no te aburres con Sai y Kakashi-sensei.

-Está bien, te tomo la palabra.

-Ya vete a la Academia tonto. Yo estaré bien.

-Ok –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente sorprendiéndola- nos vemos pronto, consejera Haruno –la saludó riendo mientras desaparecía tras una nube de humo.

Sakura rió también mientras se tocaba la frente. Nunca le había costado irse de allí, pero ese día era distinto. Miró hacia atrás, a la villa, por un instante pensó en quedarse, pero luego volvió a mirar al frente. No, no podía mentirse, las cosas nunca estarían bien hasta que se resolviera el pendiente que ambos tenían. Comenzó a correr, siempre le hacía bien el ejercicio. Por eso entrenaba todas las mañanas. Anduvo un buen trecho hasta que se detuvo. Algo no andaba muy bien, tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró hacia atrás de nuevo.

-Naruto… -susurró, luego sacudió la cabeza enojada consigo misma- no seas tonta, Sakura, es el Hokage, el mejor ninja del mundo, nada podría pasarle.

….

Naruto volvió a su casa luego de un día bastante agotador. Las batallas no eran problema, pero los niños eran tremendos. Gritaban, lloraban, corrían, era increíble la energía que tenían. Aunque él también la había tenido de chico. Y supuso que aún la poseía, pero ya no podía ir corriendo como un loco por las calles, no se vería bien. Luego fue a comer ramen a Ichiraku, pero no lo dejaron tranquilo. La gente se acumuló en el lugar para hablarle.

Por fin tenía un momento de paz. Se tiró sobre la cama. Estaba bien de todos modos, siempre fue su sueño ser Hokage y proteger la villa, ser reconocido… ¿por qué sin embargo sentía que no todo era perfecto? Suspiró. Quizá porque la otra cosa que se propuso nunca la pudo cumplir.

_-¡Sasuke, Sasuke! –corrió hacia él. "Por favor, que no esté muerto, por favor". Se arrodilló junto a su amigo. _

_-Te has hecho fuerte, Naruto… supongo que has ganado… _

_-¿Por qué no me siento victorioso?_

_-Porque eres un tonto… -el morocho trató de levantarse pero no pudo, se dejó caer de nuevo._

_-¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura había llegado- deja que te cure… _

_-No gracias… estaré bien… no moriré tan fácilmente –respondió cortante el Uchiha. La pelirrosa lloraba copiosamente y eso parecía molestar a Sasuke. _

_-Sasuke… -Naruto no sabía qué decir._

_-No te preocupes, ganaste, dejaré en paz tu villa –volvió a intentarlo y esta vez sí pudo levantarse ante la atónita mirada de sus ex compañeros- serás… un gran Hokage. Sigue protegiendo la villa como hasta ahora. _

_-¿Vas a irte?, puedes volver, nadie…_

_-Konoha ya no es mi hogar, yo siempre odiaré a esa gente… pero… admito que estoy cansado y no quiero… seguir así… _

_-Sasuke-kun… -Sakura se acercó a él- por favor… _

_-Aún te falta mucho, Sakura. No debes dudar al atacar o eso será tu muerte algún día. Protégela siempre Naruto…_

_Los dos se sorprendieron por esto último, nunca pensaron que Sasuke, quien había intentado matar una vez a Sakura ahora dijera esas palabras. Pero algo había cambiado en el morocho, las palabras de Naruto durante la pelea, y la misma batalla que habían tenido de alguna manera había tocado algo en el interior del morocho. Y así, lo vieron irse sin poder decir nada más. Volvía a desaparecer de sus vidas, y quizá esa vez fuera para siempre._

Sasuke le había dado su bendición, si se podía decir así, con respecto a que se convirtiera en Hokage. Lo había considerado fuerte, más que él mismo y eso era algo importante viniendo de un Uchiha tan orgulloso. Pero aún así se sentía culpable. Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Sí, impidió que Sasuke siguiera matando y destruyera Konoha, pero no trajo a su verdadero amigo de vuelta. El Sasuke que él conoció de chico había muerto para siempre… lo lamentaba también por Sakura. Cuánto tiempo lloró por él. Cuántas veces la encontró con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la foto de los cuatro entre sus manos. No podía ser feliz jamás, porque las personas que más apreciaba no lo eran. Sasuke jamás lo sería y Sakura…

Lo mejor era descansar, al otro día tendría muchísimo trabajo al no contar con la ayuda de Sakura. Sí, ser Hokage había sido su sueño de toda la vida, pero si no podía compartir su alegría con los demás, ¿de qué le servía?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **acá les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero q les siga gustando como hasta ahora, por lo menos la gente q me escribió me puso cosas muy lindas. Gracias ahsayuni15f, franlo, inugomel, loquin y dandan! Sigan escribiendo q me ayuda mucho saber sus opiniones! Sinceramente cada vez me cae peor el personaje de Sasuke pero en mis historias lo mejoro a mi gusto jajajaja. Saludos y como siempre gracias x leer!

**Capitulo 2**

Dos días. Dos días había andado descansando muy poco. No sabía por dónde buscar, y como había prometido volver en tres días no podía irse muy lejos. Un ruido a unos metros de donde se encontraba hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y no vio nada. Frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y ahora lo confirmaba. Sus ojos recorrieron todo a su alrededor. Pero quienes fueran sus perseguidores eran bastante buenos. Sin embargo, ella no era tan famosa por solo ser la mejor amiga del Hokage. Sacó dos kunais y los lanzó a lados opuestos.

Dos ninjas esquivaron las armas que lanzó, habían usado un jutsu para confundirse con el entorno y habían sido bastante silenciosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo la habían seguido?, quizá lo suficiente para que se alejase de Konoha.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Excelente… -cuatro ninjas más aparecieron entre los árboles. El que habló parecía el líder del grupo, miró a los dos que Sakura había atacado con reproche- tu fama es bien conocida, pero nunca había visto a Sakura Haruno en acción.

-La verás muy pronto si no me dices quién eres y qué buscas. ¿Por qué me seguían?

-Es simple, tú eres la clave para poder controlar al Hokage y más fuerte ninja de la historia.

-Estás loco si piensas que el Hokage hará algo por mí, soy una simple secretaria.

-Jajaja, ni tú te crees esas palabras…

Sakura observó que más y más ninjas aparecían entre los árboles. Definitivamente iban a buscarla y no pensaban subestimarla. Estaba en problemas. ¿Qué podía hacer?, sólo alguien tan fuerte como Naruto o Kakashi podrían salir de semejante aprieto. Pero no dejaría que la capturaran, la querían para extorsionar a Naruto y no podía permitir eso. Se lanzaron todos contra ella al mismo tiempo y casi sin esperar. Por alguna razón parecía que la conocían. Los esquivó con dificultad, y golpeó a varios, pero pronto estaba herida y cansada. Había viajado mucho, su resistencia nunca fue la mejor, y eso sumado a su desesperación por escapar de una situación complicada. Parecía que los ninjas se hubieran entrenado para ese día. Su líder los dirigía con simples palabras.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo. Respiraba con dificultad y todo su cuerpo le dolía tremendamente. El líder rió, la pelirrosa se levantó frunciendo el ceño, moriría antes de dejar que la usaran para perjudicar a sus amigos. Apretó los puños. Un kunai fue detenido a escasos centímetros de su rostro por una katana. Sakura miró a su lado sorprendida. Sasuke había surgido de quién sabe dónde y la había defendido.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Sus enemigos parecían tan sorprendidos como ella, y confundidos, había aparecido alguien que no esperaban y que no habían incluido en sus planes originales. Se alejaron y lo observaron dudando.

-Después de tantos años, aún no sabes ni atacar, ni defenderte –Sakura frunció el ceño ofendida, estaba peleando con alrededor de 40 ninjas bien preparados, cualquier ninja normal no podría hacerlo- quédate aquí.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada, Sasuke había desaparecido de su lado y ahora atacaba con su impresionante velocidad. El enemigo, confundido ya no actuaba de la misma forma, se habían desordenado y su contrincante era sumamente mejor. El líder había callado y también desapareció. Sakura lo buscó con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo, ¿habría escapado?, le parecía improbable. En eso estaba pensando cuando a su espalda apareció y le lanzó una bola de fuego. El instinto de Sakura, sólo le sirvió para agacharse y cubrirse con los brazos esperando que la quemara por completo. Pero eso no sucedió. Cuando miró de nuevo, se encontró con Sasuke, había hecho salir a Susanoo que había protegido a ambos. Aunque ahora ese horrendo ser se veía distinto, hasta su color era otro.

-Eso fue el mayor de tus errores –dijo Sasuke. Tenía su Sharingan activado y parecía realmente furioso- además de cobarde eres estúpido –Susanoo desapareció, le hacía gastar mucho chakra a su portador, y no merecía la pena seguir usándolo contra un enemigo tan débil- Pero no te preocupes, no vivirás mucho tiempo, acompañarás a tus amigos en el infierno.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar y miró hacia atrás. Todos sus enemigos estaban en el suelo, charcos de sangre bañaban la tierra, no lo dudaba, estaban muertos. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Sasuke no había cambiado, por un segundo pensó que como la había salvado, quizá volvía a ser el de antes. Pero no.

-Por favor… -le susurró, él la miró extrañado- por favor, no lo mates…

-No creas que porque vine a ayudarte voy a hacerte caso. Merece morir… quería extorsionar a tu amigo para destruir tu Villa.

-Pero yo no quiero que muera. Por favor Sas…

El morocho no la dejó terminar la frase, ya se había lanzado al ataque, y en un instante había cortado los brazos de su enemigo, quien ahora gritaba enloquecidamente. Sakura pudo recordar el día en que vio a Sasuke realmente enfurecido, el último día que lo había visto antes de ese momento. Había acabado con Uchiha Madara luego de que Naruto lo venciera, simplemente porque lo consideró débil. Luego había comenzado la pelea contra el rubio. Sakura supuso que al perder él también contra Naruto habría generado un completo caos en la mente del morocho, él también era débil según su razonamiento. ¿Qué había causado todo ese cambio? Muchas cosas, sin embargo le dolía tanto verlo convertido en un asesino despiadado.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera a punto de dar el golpe final. La observó casi con el mismo odio con que había mirado a sus enemigos.

-No soy Naruto, no me detendrán tus lágrimas y ruegos…

-Una vez lo hicieron –respondió levantándose temblando.

-Esa persona no era yo.

-Basta… Sasuke-kun, por favor, esto es ridículo, déjame ayudarlo –se acercó un poco.

-¡NO! –Sasuke no lo dudó, atravesó el corazón del ninja en un instante matándolo. Sakura miró hacia otro lado mientras más lágrimas caían- sigues siendo débil, sigues llorando por todos.

-Nunca lo entendiste –lo miró- no es por él por quien lloro, es por ti, por lo que te has vuelto, y porque ahora sé que no tienes solución… que ya no volverás a ser el de antes. Siempre traté de entenderlo, siempre quise comprender por qué actuabas como lo hacías, pero ya no. No quiero seguir haciéndolo. ¡Tantos años buscándote sólo para encontrarme con que no has cambiado nada!

-No me importa que me entiendas o no, Sakura, nunca me importó. No me buscabas para ver cómo estabas, ¡sé sincera!, me buscabas para sentirte mejor y hacer sentir mejor a Naruto, y para eso necesitabas que estuviera bien.

-¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto, te quiero… y me importa lo que eres… -Sasuke se acercó a ella peligrosamente- y… sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, que… vivías… -seguía acercándose mientras ella retrocedía.

-Te olvidaste de Naruto… -su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, era tan extraño hablar con una persona así, luego de estar tanto tiempo con el rubio que era exactamente su opuesto.

-Jamás lo olvidaría. Quiero que pueda ser feliz.

-Él siempre te amó, la última vez que lo vi aún seguía teniendo esos sentimientos, no creo que su felicidad dependa de mí, sino de ti.

Había dado en el clavo. El problema no residía en Naruto o Sasuke, el problema era ella. Tenía que saber qué era lo que sentía por Sasuke si quería intentar algo con Naruto. ¿Qué sentía? Seguía siendo imposible para ella descifrar sus sentimientos. Sasuke estaba a pocos centímetros. No estaba avergonzada, sí algo nerviosa, pero su corazón no palpitaba con furia como lo hubiese hecho cuando chica.

-¿Entonces? –la pregunta de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé… estoy confundida…

-Dime algo, si te pidiera que vengas conmigo, que abandonaras todo y jamás volvieras a Konoha. Que deseo rehacer mi Clan y te necesito para ello, es más, que deseo que tú seas quien esté a mi lado, ¿qué harías?

Sakura abrió los ojos. Sasuke hizo sonar la pregunta como algo casual, un simple ejemplo para ver qué es lo que pensaba, pero por alguna razón, algo en su mirada le decía que podía ser cierta. Imaginó su hogar, podía dejarlo, no había nada material que le importara de verdad. Su familia, sus padres, tampoco le preocupaba, sabía que podría enviarles una carta explicándoles la situación y que todo estaría bien. Sus amigos, Ino en especial y Sai, los extrañaría sí, pero tampoco fueron nunca necesarios en su vida. El resto de la gente menos. Kakashi, también lo extrañaría pero nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana como para que fuera sumamente importante.

Naruto… no podía dejarlo, la necesitaba, ella siempre le ayudaba con sus tareas, y debía admitirlo, le gustaba hacerlo. Le encantaba saber que podía serle de ayuda, no podría vivir sin ver su hermosa sonrisa, esa que le dedicaba especialmente a ella. Sonrió al imaginarla, lo que hizo que el morocho frunciera el ceño levemente. Naruto la necesitaba y ella a él. Se divertía charlando con él, viéndolo hacer tonteras, cuando discutía con Kakashi, Sai o cualquiera de los otros chicos.

Podía dejarlo todo, pero no a Naruto, él era su vida ahora y lo más importante que tenía.

-Te diría que no puedo –respondió segura- porque nunca dejaría a Naruto.

Sasuke no se inmutó, quién podría saber qué es lo que pasaría por su retorcida cabeza, pero a Sakura eso ya no le importaba.

-Es más, ahora debería ir volviendo, le prometí que regresaría en tres días, y si no me apuro será tarde. No quiero faltar a mi promesa… no puedo decir que me alegró verte, Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que… no fue así, pero ahora estoy tranquila, hicimos todo lo posible por llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, la decisión final sólo te pertenecía a ti, y ya la tomaste hace tiempo. No hay nada más por hacer, ahora debería continuar mi camino, el que elegí y el que estoy feliz por seguir.

-Nunca quise causarles dolor… -Sakura se detuvo antes de dar media vuelta y decidió escucharlo- pero las cosas fueron así, ustedes dos fueron mi esperanza de una vida normal en algún momento, mis únicos vínculos después de perder a mi familia… pero la verdad es que no podía olvidar a mis padres, su muerte, y el sacrificio de mi hermano. Confié en Naruto para mejorar Konoha, sé que lo está haciendo y lo hará, con tu ayuda… ya no debes preocuparte por mi Sakura, y dile lo mismo a Naruto.

-Desearía que tú mismo se lo dijeras…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego miró al ninja que había matado hacía solo un momento. Sakura quiso saber qué es lo que pasaría por su cabeza.

-Deberías irte ya –le dijo aún observando el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura se acercó a él preocupada- ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿qué sucede?

-Capturarte seguramente era parte de un plan… -respondió solamente el morocho pensativo.

-Un plan… que incluía un ataque a Konoha –el corazón de Sakura palpitó con fuerza- están en peligro… Naruto… -miró hacia donde estaría la villa, era un viaje largo, se preguntaba si ya habrían atacado.

-Quizá sí tenga oportunidad de decírselo… -habló el Uchiha a su espalda. Sakura se volteó para mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba algo confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba?, qué mente complicada que tenía ese hombre.

-¿Qué…

-Volando llegarás más rápido.

-No tengo alas, ni tampoco puedo invocar un ave gigante como tú –respondió la pelirrosa exasperada.

-Lo sé –se mordió un dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos- Kuchiyose no jutsu –dijo al tocar el suelo. Y pronto una gigantesca águila apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Vas a prestármela? –preguntó más confundida que nunca.

-No, iremos juntos, sube –dio un salto y pronto estuvo en el lomo del animal. Sakura estaba helada, sin poder moverse de su sitio, ¿qué es lo que acababa de decir?

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?

-Sólo comprobaré que no me necesitan… sube ahora… -su voz aún sonaba fría, pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado. Le extendió una mano- rápido, Sakura, no hay tiempo que perder.

Le dio la mano mientras subía. Ya arriba del animal miró hacia todos lados. ¿De dónde iba a agarrarse?, el ave remontó vuelo y ella casi cae. Lo primero que logró hacer fue tomarse del morocho.

-Sostente fuerte, el viaje no será muy placentero.

-¡Ya lo creo!…

Miró hacia abajo, los árboles pronto se vieron pequeños. Se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Nunca se había dado cuenta el miedo que tenía a las alturas. Quizá fuera porque esta vez su mente también estaba preocupada y eso la hacía sentirse mareada.

-¿Por qué? –tuvo que preguntar, tenía que mantener la concentración en otra cosa. El morocho no respondió al instante, pero ella supo que había entendido a la perfección a qué iba su pregunta.

-Tengo ganas de volver a pelear, quizá. Quizá sólo sea un capricho…

-Un capricho, ¿eh?, hace varios años atrás dijiste algo así…

-No soy como ustedes Sakura, mis sentimientos, o lo que queda de ellos, no se parecen ni remotamente a los de ustedes.

-Ya has dicho eso. No te preocupes, ya no albergo ninguna esperanza con respecto a ti. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Sin embargo, si nadie está atacando Konoha. O si ya acabaron con todos… espero que no quieras luchar contra la gente que estimo, porque de lo contrario, esta vez sí seré un rival para ti.

-Hmp, ¿eso crees?

-Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si no pudiste contra esos hombres, no podrás contra mí, Sakura. No tienes el suficiente odio en tu corazón, ni los deseos de lastimar a alguien, al fin y al cabo, eres médico.

-Descubrirás, Sasuke-kun, que no sólo es el odio el que te da poder.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y volvió su vista al frente. La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo. No debía temer, Naruto protegería la villa, lo sabía. Simplemente quería estar a su lado en esta nueva batalla, quería cuidarlo como tantas veces él lo había hecho.

…..

Naruto tiró todas las hojas al suelo en un ataque de furia. Estaba enojado por algo que no acababa de comprender. Cada día podía dormir menos. Y ahora que Sakura se había vuelto a ir estaba peor que nunca. Tenía una maldita sensación que no lo dejaba en paz. Y encima esos molestos papeles que llegaban sin parar y que debía leer y firmar. Era Sakura quien se encargaba de esas cosas, hasta falsificaba su firma para ayudarlo. Quería que volviera, hacía dos días se había ido y ya la extrañaba. ¿Qué le pasaba?, parecía un tonto adolescente. No podía seguir así. Tendría que haberle dicho que quería que se quedara a su lado, tendría que haberle confesado lo que sentía. ¿Hubiese servido de algo?, ¿seguiría ella enamorada de Sasuke?, seguramente. Aún malo, él seguía siendo más popular que nadie. Tal vez tenía que hacerse el serio y frío. Golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que la partió a la mitad.

-¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! –gritó pateando todo. ¡Qué estúpido que era!

-¡Naruto! –Iruka y Kakashi estaban en la puerta y miraban el desastre sorprendidos- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Que soy un estúpido!, no sé a quién se le ocurrió que yo fuera Hokage, es una tontería, soy… sigo siendo tan tonto… -se dejó caer en la silla tapándose el rostro. Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero no podía dejar de actuar así.

-Entonces más tonto soy yo –respondió Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara- ya que yo te elegí como Hokage…

Iruka sonrió también y acercándose al rubio colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todos tenemos momentos de dudas, Naruto, te he visto dudar muchas veces, y sé que como antes, encontrarás la respuesta que necesitas.

-Es que… no lo sé… es todo… yo…

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi tan intuitivo como siempre. El rubio suspiró.

-Supongo…

-Lo sabía, págame –se dio vuelta mostrando la palma de su mano a Tsunade que había aparecido y se había cruzado de brazos enojada.

-Fue una apuesta injusta, Kakashi, tú lo conoces de hace más tiempo.

-Nadie te obligó, y tú la propusiste.

-Demonios… te daré un vale, no cuento con efectivo por ahora –dijo la rubia mientras firmaba un papelito y se lo dejaba en la mano a Kakashi.

-Esta ni siquiera es tu firma.

-No lo sabes.

-Claro que sí, has sido Hokage por varios años, he visto tu firma.

-Ejem –Iruka los interrumpió, ambos lo miraron y luego dirigieron sus ojos al rubio.

-Oh, lo siento, Naruto, tu maestro tiene problemas con el dinero –le dijo la mujer en voz baja.

-Te escuché…

-Escucha, chico, conozco muy bien a Sakura. Siempre ha hecho todo por sus dos amigos. Quería ser más fuerte para ayudarte a recuperar a Sasuke. Quería saber curar para poder sanar tus heridas. Hasta quiso aprender cómo controlar el Kyuubi de tu interior así podía ayudarte con eso. Tú le importas mucho. Ella volverá a tu lado siempre.

-Sólo quiero su felicidad, vieja… y creo que a mi lado no la tiene.

-¿Y piensas que al lado de Sasuke si la tendría?

-Pues… sí… es el hombre que siempre amó.

-La persona que intentó matarla reiteradas veces…

-Sólo estaba confundido.

-Nadie se confunde tanto.

-¿Creen que si lo encuentra él le hará algo? –preguntó asustado por esa posibilidad. Nunca lo había pensado. Sabía que Sakura podía defenderse sola, pero defenderse de Sasuke era un asunto muy distinto. Tsunade abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh, no!, no quise decir eso…

-Quizá debí acompañarla. Tal vez esa sensación que tenga, ¡puede estar en peligro!

-¡No Naruto! –Tsunade trató de detenerlo, Iruka se golpeó la frente. Kakashi fue el que se mantuvo más calmado y se interpuso al rubio que ya estaba por salir de la habitación.

-Lo que Tsunade quiere decir, Naruto, es que ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no es feliz porque tú no lo eres?, de que quizá esté buscando a Sasuke por ti, y no por ella misma.

-¿Por mí?

-Quizá piensa que necesitas ver a tu amigo aquí, en Konoha, viviendo una vida normal y no solo por el mundo.

-Bueno… desearía tener a Sasuke aquí, eso… -sonrió al imaginar volver a ser un equipo completo- eso sería genial, pero… es ridículo. Sasuke no quiere volver.

-Tal vez Sakura piensa que pueda convencerlo.

-¿Cómo? –el rostro de Naruto se puso pálido.

-Espera… ¿qué estás pensando?

-Es un pervertido como sus maestros –susurró Tsunade a Iruka, tarde se dio cuenta que éste también lo había sido, sonriendo ante la atónita mirada de Iruka se alejó.

-Ay, Naruto… eres incorregible, hablaba de convencerlo con palabras. Aunque… -Kakashi se quedó pensativo, luego miró de reojo al rubio, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cada vez estaba más pálido- jajaja, sólo te molesto, no creo que Sakura piense en eso.

-Naruto –Tsunade habló con seriedad, tanta que los tres hombres se quedaron mirándola asombrados-Sakura jamás haría algo de ese tipo. Ella ha aprendido con los años y la considero lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en tentaciones ni en estúpidos juegos de ese chico.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono de voz muy extraño, quizá hasta algo enojado. ¿Estaría Tsunade enojada con Sasuke?, de alguna manera podía entenderse, al fin y al cabo, quería a Sakura como a una hija y la vio sufrir mucho tiempo por él. Pero no podía culpar a Sasuke, pensó Naruto, él simplemente había sufrido mucho y no sabía, no tenía otra forma de actuar… Naruto sonrió.

-Gracias… gracias a los tres por acompañarme y decirme estas cosas. En realidad me han ayudado mucho. Yo… soy un tonto…

-No te ayudamos nada si vuelves a decir lo mismo que al principio –sonrió Kakashi.

-Sólo ten paciencia, Naruto… -le dijo Iruka.

-Aunque quizá ayudaría un poco que te le declararas –agregó Tsunade mirando por la ventana como aburrida.

-¿Qué me… ¿qué?

-Ya estás grande, Naruto, ¿seguirás dando vueltas con el asunto?, va a venir otro y te la va a robar.

-Pasa que… -un movimiento sacudió todo el lugar. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y luego corrieron hacia las ventanas a ver qué podía estar pasando.

Una gran nube de polvo se veía cerca de la entrada de Konoha, nuevas explosiones generaron más nubes. Un ANBU apareció a sus espaldas, inclinándose ante su Hokage comenzó a hablar.

-Hokage-sama, han parecido grupos de ninjas por todos lados, no sabemos de dónde son, no tienen ninguna marca que los distinguen, pero parece que saben muy bien lo que hacen, pronto han penetrado nuestras defensas.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y dando media vuelta comenzó a correr hacia fuera.

-¡Naruto! –el grito de Tsunade lo detuvo- eres el Hokage ahora, debes ordenar, y como última instancia aparecerás en escena –el rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego pasó la vista por Kakashi e Iruka. Los dos asintieron. Suspiró.

-Bien, Hiro-san –le dijo al ANBU- necesito que busques a mis compañeros. Quiero que vengan de inmediato, avisa a los demás ANBU, los quiero a todos listos para lo que sea. La prioridad es proteger la villa, pero no quiero que maten al enemigo si pueden evitarlo. Necesitamos información.

-¡Sí!

- Tsunade-san, ve por favor al hospital, ahora que no está Sakura-chan necesito que alguien se encargue de ese lugar, recibe a los heridos que puedan llegar y dales atención. Organiza a los demás… -Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento- espera… si han llegado hasta aquí sin que lo sepamos es porque pudieron traspasar las otras barreras. Quizá los ninjas que vigilaban los alrededores de Konoha estén heridos. Quiero que organices un grupo de búsqueda y rescate para ellos. Si hay alguien con vida, debemos ayudarlo.

-Sí –Tsunade desapareció tras una nube de humo.

-Iruka, necesito que prepares todo por si es necesario una evacuación de los civiles. La prioridad como siempre son los niños.

-Sí –Iruka también desapareció.

-Kakashi-san… te necesito aquí conmigo, pronto llegará el resto.

-Naruto, ¿sabes quién puede estar detrás de esto? –el rubio volvió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Ahora podía distinguir humo y ya veía a los ninjas moviéndose para defender y a algunos luchando.

-No… pero no dejaré que nadie ataque la villa. La defenderé de quien sea, y no pienso subestimar al enemigo, Kakashi. Si pudieron penetrar nuestra defensa externa significa que son buenos, y vale la pena averiguar de quienes se trata.

-Eso es cierto, te acompañaré en lo que pueda Naruto.

-Gracias.

Kakashi se sorprendía a veces de la velocidad con que Naruto adoptaba una forma de ser digna de un Hokage. Hablaba a todos con respeto o por lo menos, en su caso, lo trataba sin agregarle el "sensei", como si fueran iguales, y no ya un alumno con su profesor. Seguramente estaba pensando en Sakura. Él también lo hizo. Ella era muy necesaria para que él se sintiera seguro desde hacía un tiempo. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Hiro volvió a aparecer.

-Sus compañeros están viniendo, Hokage-sama. Todo está dispuesto, las defensas están aguantando, el enemigo ha dejado de avanzar.

-No se confíen. Quiero que sigan así. Y manden un grupo que cuide la retaguardia. El lugar es muy grande, pueden entrar por cualquier lado. ¿Sabes cuáles son sus habilidades?

-De todo tipo, Hokage-sama. Cuentan con todos los elementos y saben usarlos muy bien.

-¿Cantidad?

-Alrededor de cien hombres.

-… -Naruto se quedó callado un momento, luego apretando los puños miró con el seño fruncido al ANBU- Hiro… necesito pedirte un favor.

-Sí, Hokage-sama, lo que ordene.

-Lleva a otro compañero y busca a Sakura Haruno por favor y tráela –Kakashi no se sorprendió con el pedido. Era obvio que Naruto estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Sakura.

-Creo, Naruto… -lo interrumpió Kakashi- que deberías confiar en sus habilidades. ¿Qué pensaría Sakura si quitas dos hombres de la defensa para ir a buscarla por las dudas?

-¡No me importa lo que piense! –gritó Naruto, sus ojos estaban rojos, hacía mucho que dominaba al Kyuubi por lo que Kakashi no se preocupó, sin embargo, aún seguía adquiriendo algunas características de éste cuando se enojaba- ¡si quiere golpearme cuando vuelva que lo haga!, lo soportaría con gusto… con sólo saber que está bien… -susurró al final- Hiro, ve por favor.

-Sí, Hokage-sama, partiré de inmediato.

-Gracias…

-¡Naruto! –Kiba fue el que llegó primero, acompañado del resto. Todos estaban allí, Yamato, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Tenten, Lee y Neji. Les llamaba, "su equipo", porque con ellos había crecido y eran en quienes más confiaba.

-Chicos, me alegra que llegaran. Supongo que de algo se han enterado.

-Es un ataque importante, Naruto, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Ino preocupada.

-Shikamaru, como líder del escuadrón Jounnin necesito que seas quien los dirija. Kakashi, haz lo mismo con los ANBU por favor, y Yamato con los Chounnin, necesito que los preparen según sus condiciones y habilidades. Mientras tanto, Hinata, ayuda a Iruka y los demás profesores a defender a los niños. Tú también Chouji. Ino, necesito que te encargues de inmediato de los hombres que sean capturados, quiero saber para quién trabajan y por qué nos atacan, pide ayuda a tu padre y a Ibiki, son los mejores para ello. Lee, Kiba y Tenten ayudarán en el ataque en la puerta principal, su prioridad es impedir el paso de más hombres. Neji y Shino, los necesito más en la defensa de nuestros hombres. Sé que no te agrada la idea Neji, pero eres muy bueno en eso. Sai, tú ayudarás por aire, he visto que algunos invocaron aves y otros utilizan corrientes de aire para volar, necesito que el enemigo esté en el suelo, los ataques por aire son peligrosos, tú te encargarás de ellos, lleva a otros para que te ayuden. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Seguirían las órdenes de Naruto sin dudar, jamás vacilarían, porque lo conocían y eso es lo que apreciaba tanto el rubio de ellos. Necesitaba que su equipo estuviera unido y fuera fuerte de esa forma.

-Bien, suerte a todos chicos, nos volvemos a ver cuando esto termine –sonrió, todos hicieron lo mismo y asintieron.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, protegeremos la villa, no tendrás que hacer nada, ya lo verás –dijo Kiba.

-¡La fuerza de la juventud aún fluye por nuestras venas! –gritó Lee entusiasmado.

Todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sólo quedó Hinata.

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Si Hinata?, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó el rubio algo distraído volviendo a mirar por la ventana, le molestaba quedarse allí, pero ese era su lugar a no ser que las cosas se pusieran realmente malas.

La chica lo observaba preocupada. No estaba bien, lo sabía a la perfección, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?, desde siempre supo que su corazón jamás le pertenecería.

-Naruto-kun… no debes preocuparte… Sakura-san estará bien, volverá pronto, ya lo verás –el rubio se sorprendió y la miró, luego sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé. Siempre me preocupo para nada, ella se sabe cuidar sola. Pero todos ustedes son mis amigos y los quiero, no dejaré que nada le suceda a nadie.

-Pero ella es especial, ¿verdad?

-… -Naruto no respondió. Lo era, sin dudarlo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta o el dolor volvería y la preocupación aumentaría- será mejor que vayas, Hinata, te necesitan.

-Sí, lo siento, Naruto-kun, no debí meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden.

-No es eso… disculpa si fui rudo. Pero la verdad es que no quiero pensar en ella ahora o…

-Lo entiendo. Suerte, Naruto-kun –se inclinó ante él- mejor, dicho, Hokage-sama.

-Hina… -la chica ya se había ido. Suspiró. Debería disculparse en serio con ella. Nunca pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero la apreciaba mucho y no quería que sufriera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **aca les traigo un nuevo cap un poquito más temprano, inventé algunas cosas, no me maten, pero bueno, el fic es mío al fin y al cabo jeje. Espero q les guste de todas formas y sigan comentando. Muchas gracias a kuroi-kagura, InugomeL, abii, mitzuki-chan, Janvier GoldAngel Khan y Fabiola 59 por dejarme su mensaje. Sigan escribiendo q me inspiran! Jaja

Saludos a todos!

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura estaba bastante más tranquila. El viaje no era tan terrorífico, luego de unas horas uno podía llegar a acostumbrarse a andar sobre semejante animal. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a cruzar palabra. Y para ella, a quien le gustaba hablar, eso le estaba molestando. Años sin verse y no podían mantener una conversación de amigos. Aunque en realidad no creía que Sasuke la considerara su amiga, si uno tenía en cuenta las últimas veces en que se habían visto y que él había intentado matarla. Para ser justos, ella también había intentado hacer lo mismo.

-Emmm, ¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Mmm? –la miró de reojo con cansancio, como si fuera la persona más aburrida del mundo.

-Cuando lleguemos… -su voz se quebró un poco, por lo que carraspeó para mejorarla- yo… te busqué todo este tiempo para…

-Sé para qué me buscaste, Sakura. Hablaré con Naruto si eso es lo que deseas.

Se sorprendió. No esperaba que él accediera de tan buena gana a hacer lo que ella quería. Sasuke había cambiado mucho. Aunque a esa conclusión ya había llegado antes. No sabía qué responder, ¿debería agradecerle?, ¡qué extraña se sentía a su lado!

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué me miras así?

-Me cuesta creer que seas el mismo que… bueno… que intentó matarnos.

-No soy el mismo. Pero tampoco soy el Sasuke que ustedes conocieron y el que querían rescatar.

-Pero rescatamos a alguien, o más bien, Naruto lo hizo.

-Siempre tuvo esa habilidad ¿no? –el morocho miraba al frente bastante concentrado.

-Si… siempre pudo cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas… esa es su mayor virtud…

-¿Por eso lo admiras?

-Por eso y por mucho más.

-Recuerdo que antes toda tu admiración me pertenecía…

-Es cierto.

-¿Sientes desprecio hacia mí?

-No… solo lastima.

-A mi me parecen lo mismo.

-En absoluto. Despreciar es tener aversión por la otra persona, haberle perdido el respeto totalmente, negarla y humillarla… la lastima supone la compasión…

-La lastima implica que has dejado de considerarme un igual, que de alguna manera te sientes moralmente superior a mí –contestó con sequedad Sasuke.

-Quizá una parte de mí sienta eso… -respondió la pelirrosa algo molesta. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba hablando sobre el significado de las palabras con ese hombre que siempre pretendía tener la razón?

-¿Y la otra? –la pregunta la descolocó un segundo debido a que su mente había vagado por otras cuestiones, pero pudo responder.

-Solo desea con un fervor enfermizo que vuelvas a ser el de antes, que te arrepientas de todo y regreses a tu hogar…

Sasuke la observó de reojo, todos habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Él también eso era seguro. Ya no sentía el mismo odio que en el pasado. Pero tampoco se sentía en paz. Nunca pudo regresar por esa razón. Seguía incompleto y eso hacía que los que lo rodeaban fueran infelices. ¿Cómo explicarlo?, imposible. Ella no lo entendería. Nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera Naruto.

-Me buscaste por tantos años… te has vuelto igual a él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no has perdido las esperanzas como cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiese hecho.

-Naruto tampoco las perdió… solo…

-Solo superó la pérdida.

-Nunca fui fuerte como ustedes… nunca me destaqué más que con buenas calificaciones. Mi personalidad siempre fue espantosa, tediosa… molesta… -sonrió al recordar que eso fue lo que él le había dicho una vez- ni siquiera me destaqué como medica. Crecer a la sombra de ustedes dos fue lo más difícil que me pasó en la vida. Pero al mismo tiempo fue lo mejor. Siempre los ame. La fuerza de ustedes se convirtió en mi fuerza. Su valor se volvió mi valor. Cuando yo los necesite siempre estuvieron. Por eso, esta vez, cuando eran ustedes los que me necesitaban a mí, no podía fallarles, no quería… o… no sería capaz de volver a mirarme en el espejo.

-Hmp… -sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?

-Nada… mira –Sasuke señaló hacia el frente- estamos llegando.

La pelirrosa levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar por sobre el hombro del morocho. La Villa era un absoluto caos. Había fuego por todos lados, se veían ninjas luchando entre sí. Sin darse cuenta tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo apretó con fuerza. Su familia, sus amigos, Naruto estaba allí abajo en ese tremendo caos.

-Hay una especie de escudo que rodea todo el lugar –dijo el morocho quien había activado su Sharingan- da vueltas en círculos –le ordenó al animal.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar? –preguntó Sakura luego de recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

-Déjamelo a mí. ¿Vas a soltarme?

-¡Sí!, lo siento.

Sasuke saltó del ave, mientras caía comenzó a hacer sellos. El Chidori se formó en su mano al instante. Lo hizo golpear contra el escudo, el cual pareció reaccionar un poco, pero no se quebró. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, pero al parecer los atacantes estaban bien informados. Si él hubiese podido romper el escudo, entonces Kakashi también. Ahora parecía que el escudo estaba reaccionando, saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo antes de recibir una descarga.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura. El águila voló rápidamente y se colocó debajo del morocho para que cayera sobre ella- parece que eso no funciona –le dijo cuando él aterrizó sano y salvo sobre el animal.

-Posiblemente ningún jutsu lo afecta. Todo ha sido preparado para vencer a Konoha, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo planearon bien.

-Si un jutsu no sirve, quizá mi fuerza si.

-Sakura, estos hombres lo han estudiado todo de todos. Es obvio que saben de tu fuerza.

La mujer se paró sobre el ave y se lanzó al vacío hacia el escudo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que el escudo no fuera a reaccionar o terminaría dañándola. Pero no iba a salir en su ayuda esta vez, que se las arreglara sola.

-¡Malditos! –grito la mujer juntando todo su chakra en su puño derecho. Al golpear el escudo, este reaccionó y comenzó a resquebrajarse para sorpresa del morocho.

El escudo se partió como si de vidrio se tratara. Sakura seguía cayendo, pero pronto el Uchiha con una simple orden hizo que el águila fuera por ella y la atajó atrapando su mano

-"Lo planearon todo", dijiste –respondió la mujer a la pregunta silenciosa del morocho- pues bien. Hace años que no nos vemos. En lo único que he superado a mi maestra es en la fuerza. Tsunade-sama no hubiese podido romperlo, solo yo. Pero según sus planes yo estaría capturada. Así que no se preocuparon por reforzarlo más en ese sentido.

Sasuke levantó una ceja sorprendido por la lógica de la chica. Ella sonrió.

-Claro que… podría no haber funcionado.

-Vayamos a salvar a tu aldea, entonces.

Volaron un poco más. Sakura divisó en la distancia a Sai, venía hacia ellos. Levantó una mano para que la reconociera, pareció dar resultado. El morocho saco un pergamino y comenzó a dibujar.

-Bien, te libero de mi carga, SasukeUchiha. Si lo deseas, ya puedes irte. Aunque me gustaría volver a verte cuando todo esto termine.

Sasuke la miró sin comprender, ella volvió a saltar del ave. Casi grita su nombre por la sorpresa pero se abstuvo justo a tiempo. No le gustaba demostrar que se preocupaba por ella. Sakura cayó sobre una especie de lechuza dibujada por Sai. Éste se coloco a su lado.

-Es bueno saber que estás bien, Sakura, y más si trajiste algo de ayuda –Sai observó por un instante a Sasuke y su ave gigante quienes volaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Alrededor de cien ninjas nos han atacado. Saben mucho sobre nosotros. Naruto ya ha preparado la defensa, el ataque y la evacuación. Supongo que te imaginarás a quienes designó para cada cosa.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?

-En la torre Hokage. Aún no es tiempo de que aparezca, ya tenemos bastante controlada la situación.

-Bien voy para allá. Sasuke si deseas quedarte, ayuda en el ataque.

El morocho no respondió, simplemente se fue volando en dirección contraria a la de ella.

-¿Se puede confiar en él?

-Si…

Sai también la dejó y continuó con su trabajo. Sakura tuvo que defenderse de varios ataques aéreos antes de poder llegar a la torre Hokage. Lo vio en la cima. Estaba de brazos cruzados observando el lugar. Su gabardina roja y negra ondeaba con el viento, al igual que su pelo. Al verla sus ojos se abrieron. Sakura saltó hacia el techo del lugar y cayó enfrente suyo. Se miraron por un momento, luego él sonrió aliviado y la abrazó.

-Demonios, me tenías preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Naruto… -se separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos- lo encontré.

La noticia pareció ser un golpe fuerte para el rubio, no sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que su rostro no demostraba nada.

-Está aquí, va a ayudarnos al parecer –señaló hacia la entrada.

-Bien… supongo que conoces la situación… ¿estás herida?

-Solo unos cortes. Me atacaron… me ayudó… me salvó… querían usarme para poder extorsionarte.

-Tendré que agradecerle luego –respondió sin inmutarse.

Una nueva explosión sacudió el suelo e hizo que ambos se tambalearan. Naruto instintivamente la tomó del brazo para que no cayera. Los dos miraron hacia el lugar de donde habría provenido el estallido. Al parecer nuevos ninjas estaban llegando.

-Bien, es mi turno –dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla- no dejan de venir y estoy cansado de mirar. Quédate aquí.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

El ave de Sai que aun sobrevolaba el lugar bajo ante una señal de Sakura. La mujer se subió e hizo que remontara el vuelo. Miro hacia atrás al alejarse de la torre Hokage. Naruto estaba liberando el Kyuubi, su cuerpo se rodeo del chakra del demonio. Una parte comenzó a transformarse en una especie de brazos que fue creciendo y se extendió para poder llevar al rubio. Sakura volvió a mirar hacia el frente, aun le impresionaba un poco esa forma. Los viejos recuerdos no se podían borrar con facilidad. No le gustaba que se transformara, el tiempo era valioso en ese estado, y aunque habían llegado a un acuerdo con el zorro, ella no confiaba en él, al fin y al cabo, era un demonio astuto y traicionero.

…

-Mi señor, al parecer las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos… -un ninja se había inclinado ante él. Lo observó de reojo con cierto desprecio.

-¿Te parece?, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué pasó con el escudo?

-SakuraHaruno… no fue capturada y está aquí, fue ella quien rompió el escudo, no sabíamos que tendría tanta fuerza...

-¿Sakura?, se suponía que lo habíamos planeado todo, ¿cómo pudo esa mujer escapar?

-Bueno… ese es el otro problema… SasukeUchiha ha venido con ella, al parecer la ayudó…

-Sasuke… Uchiha… -miró al ninja por un momento, su rostro no se inmutó, después de tantos años de preparación, ahora no iban a retirarse- llama a los gemelos, que ellos luchen contra el Uchiha.

-Pero se supone que los usaríamos contra HatakeKakashi.

-No seas idiota, SasukeUchiha es mucho más peligroso que Kakashi, ellos fueron entrenados para vencer el Sharingan, podrán contra ese "desertor".

-¿Y qué haremos con Kakashi?

-Ya nos ocuparemos, lo primero es vencer a Sasuke… -sonrió al ver la fuerte explosión de chakra rojo a lo lejos- ya ha comenzado… NarutoUzumaki será vencido el día de hoy. Traigan a los selladores, diles que ya es hora.

-Sí, señor…

…

Naruto llegó hasta una zona bastante despejada de casas y negocios y comenzó a luchar con los ninjas que se le venían encima. Ninguno le supuso demasiado problema. En realidad quería encontrar a Sasuke. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, necesitaba saber con qué o a quién iba a ver. Al parecer había ayudado a Sakura, pero ¿se podía confiar en él? Sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo, ¡por supuesto que podían confiar en Sasuke!, era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo. Cuatro ninjas con máscaras se ubicaron a su alrededor, los observó por un momento extrañado por su forma de comportarse, pero luego, aparecieron más enemigos y los perdió de vista.

…

Sasuke vencía a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino como si fueran simples hombres sin ninguna habilidad. Intentó no matarlos, sabía que a los de Konoha no les gustaba mucho esas cosas. Trataban de encerrarlos y mantener las muertes al mínimo. Por un momento se preguntó, porqué se tomaba el trabajo de pensar de esa forma, pero prefirió seguir sus instintos. De pronto alguien lanzó una especie de cadena rodeada de chakra que se ató en su muñeca. La miró sorprendido de no haberla esquivado.

-¿Te preguntas la razón por la cual tu tan avanzado Sharingan no vio nuestro ataque, SasukeUchiha?

El morocho no respondió. Observó al ninja que era medio metro más bajo que él. Había dicho "nuestro", pero allí sólo había una persona. Miró a su alrededor, sí estaban solos. ¿Qué había pasado?, la verdad era que eso era lo que se estaba preguntando.

-Es emocionante que podamos luchar contra un verdadero Uchiha. Nos entrenaron muchos años para pelear contra el Sharingan, pero se suponía que nuestro adversario sería HatakeKakashi. ¡Imagina nuestra emoción al saber que en lugar de eso lucharíamos contra ti! Si te vencemos, dirán que somos los mejores ninjas. Tus ojos lo ven todo, pero no vieron nuestro ataque…

-Eso quiere decir que la fama que poseen los Uchiha tiene sus debilidades –otra voz apareció a su espalda, lo miró. Era idéntico en aspecto al primero, pero su voz era más chillona. La cadena que lo mantenía capturado la sostenía el primero, pero estaba seguro de que el chakra que la rodeaba no provenía de él. Miró al otro de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Así que te diste cuenta… somos gemelos, pero más que eso. Nuestro Maestro nos hizo de forma que pudiéramos compartir todo… pensamientos…

-Sentimientos…

-Y…

-Chakra –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dicen que tienes mucho chakra. Veremos si puedes soportar tanto como nosotros que tenemos el doble de una persona normal.

-Je –Sasuke sonrió y levantó el brazo para mostrar la cadena- ¿en serio piensan que ya me vencieron?, ¡qué ilusos son! Si comparten sentimientos, el dolor de uno lo sentirá el otro también.

Tiró de la cadena atrayendo hacia él al primer gemelo, lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago, y luego lo lanzó lejos de una patada. Se dio vuelta para ver al segundo, pero había desaparecido.

-Te dijimos que fuimos entrenados muchos años. No somos unos ninjas comunes SasukeUchiha. Nuestro Sensei jamás dejaría nada a la suerte.

No sabía de dónde provenía la voz, porque la escuchaba cerca y de pronto lejos. A veces hablaba uno, y otras el otro. ¿Cómo podían burlar sus ojos?, ¡era imposible!

….

Naruto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, nadie podía contra él, estaba furioso por lo que le estaban haciendo a la villa, aunque muchas veces pensó que ese estado de furia lo tenía al transformarse y usar el chakra del Kyuubi, quizá a pesar de todo su esfuerzo la energía negativa del demonio lo iba consumiendo. Una distracción a causa de estos pensamientos hizo que un kunai lo alcanzara. El cuchillo se había clavado en su piel pero no lo sentía, la energía que lo rodeaba era mucha y lo terminaba insensibilizando ante cualquier herida. Tomó el kunai para quitárselo pero no pudo, al verlo mejor, observó que tenía un sello enroscado en el mango.

-¿Qué…

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, los cuatro ninjas que hacía un rato lo habían rodeado habían terminado su trabajo. Golpearon el suelo con pergaminos en sus manos completando el sello. Una especie de energía azul comenzó a fluir como brazos hacia el rubio. Su chakra rojo comenzó a disminuir su brillo. El kunai se hundió en su cuerpo. La fuerza lo estaba abandonando.

-Es un sello para contenerme… -susurró sorprendido mirando a sus enemigos mientras caía al suelo de frente. Intentó levantarse pero no podía, un gran peso lo obligaba a quedarse en el suelo.

-¡Narutoooo!

Escuchó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, pero no podía responder ni siquiera mirar por mucho que lo intentaba.

-Por fin, tantos años esperando por este momento… -Naruto pudo mover la cabeza un poco y miró a la persona que le habló, había reconocido su voz.

-Así que eres tú el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

El rubio conocía a la persona que había mandado el ataque. Hacía unos cuantos años habían terminado con su Villa a causa de sus malas prácticas. El hombre juró vengarse, y estaba cumpliendo ese juramento. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Misaki, ahora lo recordaba. El joven lo observaba complacido. El color de su cabello, una vez oscuro como la noche, ahora era blanco como la nieve.

-Te lo dije, ese día te dije que volvería. Nos obligaron a irnos, nos sacaron de nuestro país, fue duro pero lo logré.

-Sus métodos eran incorrectos, se los advertimos muchas veces, nunca nos oyeron. El país del fuego nos ordenó acabar con ustedes, sin embargo, intercedí a su favor. Les pedí que los dejaran vivir. Sólo nos encargamos de expulsarlos del país…

-¿Y creíste que con eso nos salvabas? ¡Sólo nos volviste más furiosos! Nos llenaste de odio. ¡Me llenaste de odio!

-¡Naruto! –Sakura había podido llegar.

-¡Sakura-chan, vete de aquí por favor! –gritó el rubio, pero Misaki ya la había visto. Se movió un poco, pero no fue él quien atacó, sino Naruto. La cola del zorro golpeó a la sorprendida pelirrosa mandándola lejos- ¡Sakura-chan!... maldito –intentó moverse, pero no logró nada. No era un sello para contenerlo, era un sello para usarlo como una marioneta.

Más ninjas de Konoha aparecieron, pero al ver semejante escena se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer.

-Pueden verlo con sus propios ojos, ninjas de Konoha, yo he dominado a la bestia que llaman Hokage, al demonio Naruto, y mientras esté bajo mi control ustedes no podrán acercarse jamás. Ya vieron lo que le pasó a la mujer.

Naruto estaba ciego de ira. No podía ver qué había sucedido con Sakura, el poder del nueve colas era inmenso, un golpe con su chakra podía ser fatal. Una voz habló en su interior.

_-Esto te supera Naruto, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de este idiota, ¡libérame ahora! _–la voz del zorro era más clara que la de Misaki que al parecer estaba diciendo algo, pero no alcanzaba a oír qué era.

-No voy a desatar más males, ya bastantes problemas está causando mi estado. Tengo que volver a la normalidad.

-_Imposible, algo detiene tu transformación. Déjamelo a mí, no seas necio. La mujer que amas puede estar muriendo a causa de tu estupidez_.

-Sakura-chan está bien, ella es fuerte. No te dejaré las cosas a ti o terminarás matándonos a todos.

-_Aún eres un niño tonto, aún te falta mucho…_

-Y me alegro de ello, de otra forma, ya no podría superarme día a día…

-¿Me escuchas Naruto? –miró a Misaki, volvía a escucharlo con claridad- ordena la rendición total de Konoha y dejaré vivos a todos, serán expulsados de este país de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste con nosotros.

-Mi gente jamás dejaría que eso sucediera. No creas que has vencido a Konoha por haberme vencido a mí…

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendes. ¿Qué crees que hice todos estos años? No estuve descansando, estuve planeando todo esto. Una estrategia, un sello para controlarte y después, el entrenamiento de todos mis hombres para luchar contra los tuyos. Entrené a gente para vencer a los dominadores de la mente, a los que entrenan perros, a los que tienen insectos, a los poseedores del Byakuugan y también entrené a gente para vencer el Sharingan. No estaba dentro de mis planes que la mujer rompiera mi escudo ni que estuviera SasukeUchiha, pero no hay problema, mis chicos se encargarán de él, y de la mujer ya te encargaste tú…

-¿Crees de verdad que van a vencer a Sasuke y a Sakura? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo- o a cualquiera de mis otros amigos. Tú no entiendes, puede que puedas vencer sus técnicas, pero ellos encontrarán la forma, así somos aquí, ¡jamás nos rendimos! Esa es nuestra voluntad de fuego.

-Me parece un poco tonto que digas eso en el estado en el que te encuentras. Te ves patético, NarutoUzumaki, "el mejor ninja de la historia"

…..

Sasuke esquivaba los ataques justo a tiempo, aunque algunos lo habían alcanzado, no era ninjutsu lo que utilizaban esos mellizos, era simple taijutsu, pero uno muy bueno, quizá hasta mejor que el del propio Rock Lee. Sacaban armas de todo tipo y ya le habían hecho varios cortes serios.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede dar el gran SasukeUchiha? Yo diría que hasta Kakashi tiene mejor nivel…

-Siii, tienes toda la razón, hermano.

Sasuke sonrió, qué tontos eran si pensaban que ese era su nivel. La verdad era que no quería usar su verdadero poder. No quería usar a Susanoo ni ningún ataque del MangekyoSharingan. Ese día había sido el primero, después de años de no usarlo. Habían sido un regalo de su hermano mayor, un regalo que le había costado demasiado. Prefería ver con ese simple Sharingan y hasta morir con él si era necesario. No podría quejarse, había vivido bastante y a costa del sufrimiento de muchos, estaba seguro que nadie lo extrañaría. Pensaba eso cuando la oyó.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura iba hacia él con un aspecto terrible, tenía una mano sobre su barriga y sangre cubría su remera debajo. Cayó de rodillas cuando él la miró- sálvalo, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, ¡salva a Naruto! –gritó al final con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

La distracción le costó un ataque de los gemelos que no dudaron un momento en ir contra él. Ya no había tiempo. No le quedaba otra opción, si Sakura estaba allí, significaba que algo le estaba sucediendo a Naruto, algo muy grave, y ella también estaba herida. ¿Qué había pasado? Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir habían cambiado su aspecto.

-Sólo les diré que si desean escapar este es el momento, de lo contrario… prepárense para morir pequeños.

Los dos chicos retrocedieron impresionados. Luego empezaron a gritar espantados, estaban bajo el poder del Tsukuyomi. Sakura miraba la escena petrificada. El dolor que sentía era espantoso, el chakra del Kyuubi le estaba quemando terriblemente. Pero nada se comparaba al fuerte golpe que sintió en su corazón al ver a Sasuke. Era otro de nuevo. Un monstruo. Quiso gritar pero una punzada de dolor hizo que cayera de frente al suelo. Se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil. ¿Cómo pudo pedirle ayuda a Sasuke?, había estado diciendo que se había hecho fuerte por ellos. Que quería salvar a ambos, ¿por qué demonios estaba de nuevo pidiendo su ayuda? Comenzó a arrastrarse. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de los dos jóvenes. No debían tener más de quince años. Aún les faltaba vivir mucho. No era su culpa. Tenía que detenerlo.

-Por… favor… Sasuke-kun… -rogó mientras seguía arrastrándose.

El Uchiha miraba sonriendo la escena. Los dos chicos estaban de rodillas llorando y gritando por algo que sólo ellos veían. Lo compartían todo, por lo tanto, el sufrimiento que estaban sintiendo era doble. Sólo quedaba una última cosa por hacer. Los haría desaparecer. Los quemaría con el Amaterasu.

-Sasuke-kun…

Alguien tocó su pierna. Miró hacia abajo y la vio. Sakura se había arrastrado hasta él. Se mantuvo frío observando a la mujer como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Detente… te… lo ruego… detente… debes ir con… Naruto, por favor… Sasuke-kun…

Hacía años que nadie lo llamaba de esa forma. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza. Recuerdos que una vez había estimado, cosas que había guardado en su mente porque había una parte de su ser que aún los apreciaba, que aún los consideraba valioso. Luego aparecieron otros: Sakura pidiéndole que se quedara, confesándole su amor. Naruto luchando contra él para traerlo de vuelta. Su hermano tocando su frente antes de morir. Él matando a todo el que se le aproximaba en la reunión de los Kages. Su batalla final con Naruto…

-¿Sigo siendo importante para ti, Sakura? –preguntó. Ella lo observó y apretó más la mano con la que había agarrado su pierna.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué crees… que te busqué… todo este tiempo?...

-Por Naruto…

-Ya te lo dije… los amo a ambos… son las únicas personas… en el mundo… por las que moriría con una sonrisa… por favor… Sasuke-kun… no quiero perderte… de nuevo… no quiero perder a… Naruto…

-No lo perderás.

Se arrodilló a su altura y la tomó en brazos. Luego salió corriendo dejando a los dos niños en el suelo. Sakura los miró mientras se alejaban. Estaban inconscientes, pero aún respiraban. Un nuevo dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Aaaahhh! –gritó sin poder contenerse.

-Tranquila… encontraré a Tsunade.

-Naruto… Naruto… -sólo pudo decir.

-Luego ayudaré a tu amigo. Pero primero debo llevarte con la mujer o me matará cuando lo salve.

Divisó a Tsunade saliendo del hospital. La rubia también lo vio y corrió hacia él al ver a quién llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, me dijeron que Naruto…

-Naruto… lo está controlando… Tsunade-sama, el enemigo… controla al Kyuubi… -dijo Sakura.

-Cuídala, yo me encargaré de Naruto.

-No sé si confiar en ti SasukeUchiha… -dijo la rubia tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-Deberá hacerlo o esta Villa desaparecerá junto con todos sus habitantes. Su alumna confía en mí…

-Lo sé… los dos son muy ilusos… -respondió la rubia refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto.

-Sí, un defecto y una virtud al mismo tiempo… -respondió el morocho- ¿qué va hacer, Tsunade?

-Supongo que confiar en sus sentimientos…

-Cuida de ella…

Sasuke salió corriendo nuevamente. Tsunade observó a la pelirrosa y sin siquiera perder tiempo en entrarla al hospital comenzó a curarla, estaba segura que la chica querría ir de inmediato hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos. La herida que tenía había sido producida por el Kyuubi, así que no había duda, alguien dominaba a Naruto, de lo contrario, jamás le hubiese puesto una mano encima a la pelirrosa. Se concentró. Utilizaría todos los años de estudios sobre los efectos del chakra del Kyuubi, la sanaría bastante rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones: **último cap!, espero q les guste este final como el resto de la historia (x lo menos los q me escribieron decían q les gustaba jeje) Gracias x acompañarme, como siempre disfruté muchísimo haciendo este fic, de lo contrario no lo haría jaja. Inventé unas cosas más, pero a mi parecer no quedaron tan mal, utds digan q les parece. No sé cuándo pero volveré a subir un nuevo fic sobre estos 3 personajes q tanto me gustan y q hacen volar mi imaginación.

Gracias CaMyLa, Leonardo y Fabiola59 por haberme dejado reviews. Y al resto q ya agradecí en los caps anteriores, siempre ayudan! Espero q me digan q les pareció el final, quiero opiniones!

Nos vemos, saludos y suerte!

**Capitulo 4**

Naruto no podía controlar su cuerpo y se sentía morir por dentro al ver cómo lo utilizaban para herir a sus compañeros. Ya no podía contactarse con el Kyuubi tampoco, sólo lo sentía rugir en su cabeza. Kakashi era su nuevo oponente, ya había dejado fuera de juego a Neji, Lee, Chouji, Ten Ten y Kiba, los cuatro aún vivían, pero estaban sumamente débiles. Misaki reía. Sus hombres seguían luchando con otros ninjas de Konoha, pero el grupo de Naruto, sus amigos más fieles, estaban allí tratando de ayudarlo sin lograrlo. Kakashi había descubierto su Sharingan, pero sólo le había servido para poder esquivar los ataques de Naruto trasformado en el Kyuubi. Con el pasar de los minutos, parecía que el sello que le habían puesto mejoraba y ahora Misaki podía utilizar todo el cuerpo de Naruto como si de un muñeco se tratara.

-Kakashi… tienes que irte, saca a todos de aquí… -le dijo el rubio ya cansado de ver cómo su enemigo trataba de matar a sus amigos. Lo único que podía controlar era su boca para poder hablar.

-Nadie va a abandonarte, Naruto, tú fuiste el que nos enseñó a jamás rendirnos…

-¡Pero esto será la tumba de todos! –gritó furioso, no era momento para ser obstinados.

-Entonces que así sea… Naruto-kun… -Hinata se había colocado al lado de Kakashi- te protegeremos a toda costa.

-No… no… por favor… Hinata… -suplicó el rubio. No quería volver a verla herida por protegerlo.

-Yo me encargaré de él… -algo apareció interponiéndose entre Naruto y todo el resto. La voz le fue muy conocida. Sasuke había llegado.

-Sasuke… ¡tienes que sacar a todos de aquí!, ¡Sakura-chan y el resto están heridos! –le gritó aún más desesperado.

-Sakura está en buenas manos. Le dijo a Tsunade sobre la situación, así que es muy probable que envíe ayuda médica en cualquier momento.

-Sakura-chan… -Naruto se sintió aliviado.

-¡No es momento de charlas! –gritó Misaki- ¡hoy morirás Uchiha, por la mano de quien una vez te perdonó la vida!

-No… aún no es mi hora, ni tampoco la de Naruto, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… -respondió el Uchiha tan soberbio como siempre.

Misaki lo miró furioso y con un simple movimiento lanzó a Naruto contra el morocho. Éste lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás y cayó cerca de su antiguo sensei. Naruto rompió el suelo de un solo golpe de su puño.

-Sasuke… te lo dejo a ti… -le susurró Kakashi observándolo con seriedad.

-Claro –contestó el Uchiha- sólo encárgate de que no haya nadie cerca porque esto puede que resulte un poco desastroso.

-Sí.

Con un movimiento de su mano Kakashi les ordenó a los chicos que se alejaran. Algunos ayudaron a los heridos y escaparon de allí. Por alguna razón, sentían que podían volver a confiar en Sasuke. El morocho sonrió con arrogancia y mostró su Magekyo Sharingan.

-Así que ese es el tan terrible Sharingan del que hablan… -dijo Misaki quien al parecer había vuelto a calmarse- me pregunto si podrás ganarle al Kyuubi, una vez no lo lograste, ¿crees que has mejorado, Sasuke Uchiha?

-Hmp, ya lo veremos.

Terminó de decir esto y se lanzó contra Naruto. Quien dio una vuelta en el aire y con una de sus colas golpeó al morocho en la espalda cuando pasó debajo suyo. Sasuke se estrelló contra el suelo y sintió cómo el rubio caía sobre él. El chakra del Kyuubi lo estaba quemando. Un chakra color azul rodeó a Sasuke, pronto tomó la forma de un enorme ser con aspecto demoníaco. Éste agarró a Naruto y lo lanzó lejos estrellándolo contra varias casas.

-Susanoo… -susurró Misaki observando con fascinación casi enfermiza al ser que ahora rodeaba a Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó al instante en que Misaki movió un poco su mano. Se sentía una marioneta de Kankuro, pero nada podía hacer. Observó a Susanoo, la última vez que lo había visto, el chakra era de otro color, y su rostro era más terrorífico. ¿Acaso habría cambiado su forma y color porque Sasuke ya no sentía tanto odio en su interior? Sonrió, algo había logrado. Su amigo ya no era el mismo de cuando fueron chicos, pero tampoco era esa persona llena de odio con la que había peleado hacía varios años atrás.

-Dime Naruto, si llego a la conclusión de que matarte es lo mejor… ¿me odiarías? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-No… -respondió el rubio volviendo a sonreír, que así fuera si sólo quedaba esa opción.

-Sigues siendo igual de tonto, poniendo la vida de los demás delante de la tuya… eso hace que aparezca gente como este idiota y haga lo que quiere contigo. No vas a aprender nunca.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Misaki y nuevamente lanzó Naruto contra Sasuke.

El rubio se percató que en ningún momento le había hecho hacer un jutsu, eso sólo quería decir que no podía usarlo por completo. En ese sentido Sasuke tenía bastante ventaja. El Kyuubi de por sí era poderoso y su chakra era tremendo pero sin hacer jutsus, Sasuke terminaría por ganar la batalla.

El morocho hizo que Susanoo sacara su espada y escudo. El gran demonio azul parecía mucho más rápido que antes, defendía a su amo de los ataques del rubio sin problemas. Misaki se estaba impacientando. La verdad es que no se esperaba tener que luchar contra semejante contrincante. A pesar de su fascinación no podía permitirse perder. Muchos años había estado trabajando en su venganza. Pero si tenía que perder, por lo menos se llevaría a Naruto a la tumba. Si moría por la mano del Uchiha éste sería odiado por Konoha y por lo menos sabría que alguien lo mataría.

Los dos amigos seguían luchando incansablemente. Sasuke parecía no querer atacar a pesar de sus palabras y Naruto estaba nervioso. El chakra de Sasuke disminuía muy rápido con el uso de Susanoo, en cambio el del Kyuubi era extenso al igual que el suyo. Si se trataba de resistencia, el morocho estaba perdido.

-¡¿Qué haces? –gritó- ¡atácame de una vez!, ¡termina con esto Sasuke! ¡¿No ves q si no me usará para matarlos a todos?, ¡prefiero morir!

Susanoo lo golpeó y lo volvió a alejar. Sasuke no estaba tan concentrado en la batalla, más bien miraba los movimientos de Misaki. Quería saber cómo utilizaba a Naruto. La clave estaba en quitarle el control, pero las veces que intentó acercarse había lanzado al rubio contra él. El maldito enemigo era astuto y muy bueno. Sentía cómo Susanoo le extraía el chakra de una forma asombrosa. No tenía demasiado tiempo, pero sin la ayuda de éste, no podría defenderse de los ataques de Kyuubi. La opción más obvia, rápida y sencilla era acabar con Naruto. Con la ayuda de Susanoo no le costaría tanto. En otro momento de su vida no hubiese dudado, pero había cambiado. No podía permitir que muriera. Era la persona que lo había salvado, además estaba el hecho de que Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella en esos momentos? Sus palabras… en una parte de su ser, le había dolido que ella no decidiera acompañarlo, que prefiriera a ese tonto. Pero no podía culparla. Él había cometido muchos errores, sabía que una simple acción no resarciría todo el daño que causó, pero por lo menos algo haría. Salvaría a Naruto, haría feliz a Sakura y protegería la villa donde había nacido.

Susanoo desapareció. Misaki sonrió, lo había supuesto, ese ser no podía durar mucho tiempo. El Uchiha se veía cansado. Ahora sacaba su katana, pero de nada le serviría contra el propio Kyuubi.

-Sasuke… -dijo Naruto, él también se sentía cansado, física y mentalmente.

-Acabaré con esto, Naruto… confía una vez más en mí.

-Bien…

-¡Sasuke! –Sakura había llegado. Los tres hombres la miraron. Aún parecía algo herida, pero por lo menos podía moverse.

-¡No te acerques! –le gritó Sasuke maldiciendo a Tsunade por no haberla detenido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos viendo la katana de Sasuke que se envolvía en su chakra de elemento rayo.

-La mujer… -susurró Misaki sonriendo aún más. Ella era la clave, si la eliminaba Naruto perdería cualquier tipo de voluntad y podría controlarlo completamente.

Movió sus brazos e hizo que Naruto corriera hacia ella a una velocidad increíble. Sakura abrió los ojos, entre asustada y sorprendida. Sasuke salió detrás del rubio, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, esta vez estaba seguro de que Misaki realizaría un golpe certero, uno que sacara completamente a Sakura del juego.

-¡Corre! –gritó, pero no serviría de nada.

Sakura lo sabía por eso apretó los puños y se mantuvo quieta. Mirando a los ojos a Naruto que iba hacia ella. El rubio lanzó un gritó, sus nueve colas crecieron en largo y se adelantaron para atravesar a su objetivo. Pero frenaron antes de llegar a la mujer. Sakura las vio a escasos centímetros de ella. Temblaba al igual que todo el cuerpo del rubio por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y cuando estuvo encima del rubio saltó sobre él y enterró su katana en una de sus manos clavándolo en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con un kunai en la otra mano. Naruto gritó de dolor.

Misaki estaba sorprendido. Naruto había logrado tener un poco de control sobre sí mismo y no se esperaba que Sasuke fuera a atacar de esa forma al rubio ya que si se acercaba el chakra lo quemaría. Y así estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, Sasuke era rápido, de un salto se alejó y luego corrió hacia Misaki, éste sacó su katana. Ahora que no podía mover a Naruto necesitaba pelear contra el Uchiha por su cuenta. Sasuke sonrió cuando sus espadas chocaron.

-¿Crees que podrás ganarme ahora? Si te mato, el sello que controla a Naruto perderá su efecto.

-Te equivocas, Uchiha. El sello no funciona de esa forma. Debe ser extraído del cuerpo de Naruto, te reto a que lo hagas…

Sasuke miró hacia atrás. Naruto aún seguía clavado en el suelo. Sakura intentaba acercarse pero el chakra del Kyuubi aún lo envolvía y podía dañarla.

-El Kyuubi terminará por consumir el chakra del gran Hokage y de una manera u otra obtendré mi venganza.

-Creo que estás subestimando a Naruto… -respondió Sasuke activando su Mangekyo Sharingan nuevamente- y a Sakura…

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

El rubio gritaba furioso. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mantener el control. El cuerpo le dolía de una manera espantosa, su chakra se estaba perdiendo, le quedaba muy poco. Si seguía así el Kyuubi se liberaría por completo, y en ese estado, ni Misaki podría controlarlo.

-¡Naruto! –Sakura intentó acercarse desesperada pero el chakra volvió a quemarla.

-Ellos me tiraron un kunai… -dijo el rubio respirando con dificultad, la fuerza del zorro estaba haciendo que comenzara a liberarse del kunai y la katana de Sasuke. Si se soltaba podría atacar a Sakura- no queda mucho tiempo, lo estoy perdiendo… Sakura… vete de aquí.

-No… esto tiene que tener una solución… dijiste un kunai… ¿dónde te golpeó?

-En la espalda…

Sakura lo rodeó, en la espalda del rubio no había nada, posiblemente el kunai había desaparecido, pero había dejado una marca. El sello estaba allí. Lo único que debía hacer era retirarlo. Desesperada comenzó a buscar dentro de su cabeza algo que pudiera usar. Un jutsu o un nuevo sello. Tenía que pensar rápido…

-Sakura… tienes que sacar a todos de aquí… no podré contenerlo mucho más… no sé qué pasa pero pierdo el control, el zorro…

Sakura lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos con la pupila recta, sus garras se clavaban en el suelo y al parecer estaba haciendo toda la fuerza de la que disponía para poder quedarse allí. Volvió a gritar. Ese aspecto era el de antes, cuando no podía controlar al Kyuubi. Las cosas están muy mal. "¡Piensa Sakura, piensa!" se gritó a sí misma…

"¡Ya lo tengo!", sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero necesitaba unos minutos.

-Tranquilo… yo te salvaré –le dijo sonriendo- sólo has tu máximo esfuerzo, sé que puedes Naruto, creo en ti… como siempre…

Naruto volvió a gritar, pero ahora parecía estar algo mejor. El color de su chakra ya no era tan rojo y su forma estaba volviendo a ser la de cuando usaba con control al Kyuubi.

-Lo haré –le respondió con decisión.

-Bien.

Sakura se apartó y mordiéndose el dedo para sacarse sangre comenzó a realizar en el suelo una serie de complejas escrituras lo más rápido que podía. Estaba tratando de recordar todo a la perfección, por lo que de vez en cuando se detenía unos momentos para pensar.

Sasuke se cubrió con Susanoo. El último ataque de Misaki había sido sorprendente, si no hubiese tenido esa gran defensa estaría bastante dañado. Susanoo desapareció al instante, ahora estaba seguro que por la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba no podría volver a utilizarlo. Se preguntó si Misaki podría volver a realizar ese jutsu.

-¿Creíste que me ganarías tan fácilmente Uchiha?, puede que tu Clan haya sido famoso y poderoso, pero el mío… -sonrió- nunca necesitó de títulos… nosotros éramos los mejores. Es gracioso, yo también soy el último que queda. Tú y yo nos parecemos en cierto sentido.

-No me compares contigo gusano, hoy acabaré contigo y tu Clan morirá sin nunca haber sido conocido.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?, el honor y el orgullo era para los Clanes como el tuyo, que necesitaban esas palabras para poder tener fe, para poder ganar. A nosotros nunca nos importó ser famosos, ser los más fuertes, lo éramos y punto. ¡Pero lo que le hicieron a mi villa eso es imperdonable!

Misaki se hizo polvo frente a los ojos de Sasuke, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aún tenía activado su Sharingan, por lo que ese hombre no estaba usando un gejutsu, ¿de verdad sabía hacerse polvo en el aire?

-¿Te preguntas qué pasa? Mi Clan es el único que puede hacer este jutsu. ¡Trata de copiarlo Uchiha! Ustedes que siempre se han creído los más poderosos, sólo tienen unos ojos que copian jutsus ajenos.

-¿Crees que sólo eso tenemos? –preguntó Sasuke bastante molesto. Escuchaba la voz en todas partes, lo cual no era posible. Misaki no aparecía. Hizo los correspondientes sellos y lanzó una gran llamarada todo a su alrededor.

-Jajajajaja –la risa de Misaki comenzaba a molestarlo enormemente.

Un temblor en el suelo hizo que se volviera hacia atrás, donde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban. Abrió los ojos sorprendido si lo de Misaki era raro, lo que ahora estaba viendo lo era aún más.

Un dragón apareció del sello realizado por Sakura. Era de puro chakra, uno de un color azul, la observó, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos. Nunca se hubiese imaginado el tamaño de la bestia que acababa de invocar. Éste acercó su gran cabeza hacia ella.

-Mujer… -su voz era tan potente que hizo que la pelirrosa volviera a retroceder, ese ser sí que hacía que uno sintiera un tremendo respeto- ¿para qué me has llamado?

-Necesito… -se aclaró la voz porque sentía que pronto se le iría- ¡Necesito que ayudes a mi amigo! –señaló a Naruto.

La bestia giró su cabeza y observó al rubio quien aún luchaba contra el Kyuubi que quería liberarse desesperadamente.

-¿Un jinchuurikii?, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Hay un sello que hace que no pueda controlar al Kyuubi, necesito ayuda, ¡necesito sacárselo!

-Conoces el precio… y sólo tienes cinco minutos.

-Lo sé… estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

-El Kyuubi es muy poderoso, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría… no puedo ayudarte a controlarlo.

-Eso no es necesario, si le quitamos el sello, Naruto se encargará.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto, mujer, de lo contrario morirás por sus garras, yo no te protegeré de un demonio.

-Lo sé. Sólo cinco minutos…

-Sí…

El dragón la embistió entrando en su cuerpo. Sakura cayó de rodillas. Sasuke observó la escena impresionado, supuso que Misaki también estaría observando todo eso porque no lo había atacado ni le había hablado más. Ahora que lo pensaba, si Sakura intentaba ayudar al rubio, entonces quizá Misaki intentara impedírselo. No lo dejaría, volvió a lanzar llamas a su alrededor para captar la atención de su enemigo y lo logró.

-¿Qué hace la mujer? –preguntó Misaki.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, no te distraigas, yo soy tu oponente.

-Si… primero me encargaré de ti, Uchiha, la mujer no me preocupa demasiado, no logrará deshacer ese sello.

Sasuke sonrió, para su suerte, y la de todos, el hombre desconocía la obstinación de Sakura.

Sakura se levantó, sus ojos tenían la pupila recta y eran de color amarillo como los del dragón. Se miró los brazos, sus escamas la cubrían, y ahora poseía garras en los dedos. Sentía el tremendo chakra del dragón fluyendo en su interior. Así que con esto se refería el autor de ese viejo libro que una vez leyó: …"Una sensación de indescriptible poder, casi como si la persona que lo posee pudiera ser inmortal, como si pudiera dominarlo todo, pero a cambio de un alto precio"... Suspiró, no le importaba, lo haría, si con ello podía salvarlo, lo haría.

Salió corriendo, se sentía más veloz que nadie, saltó y cayó al lado del rubio quien la miró asombrado sin poder entender nada.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, te salvaré –le dijo con una sonrisa- porque eres lo más importante para mí.

-¿Sakura-chan…?

Colocó una mano en su espalda, el chakra del Kyuubi no le hacía daño, las escamas eran más poderosas y lo soportaban. Se concentró, el poder del dragón de nuevo la ayudaba. Sin saber cómo hundió su mano en la espalda del rubio atravesando su piel hasta que alcanzó el kunai. Lentamente lo sacó. Naruto gritaba de dolor, su voz se confundía con la del zorro que rugía al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó sostuvo entre sus manos el kunai, el sello desaparecía. Lo apretó con fuerza destruyéndolo. Naruto la miraba impresionado, respirando agitado. La pelirrosa se dio vuelta para terminar con lo que faltaba.

-Sakura-ch…

-Espera aquí –lo interrumpió- no te muevas, debes de estar muy débil. Ya todo terminará.

-Pero…

La pelirrosa salió corriendo antes de que Naruto terminara su frase. Pasó al lado de Sasuke y tomó el aire frente al morocho quien se apartó sorprendido. No era aire lo que había agarrado, sino el cuello de Misaki, que lentamente comenzaba a materializarse, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Las garras de Sakura se clavaban en su piel haciendo que sangrara.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo esto… -su voz estaba cambiando, se hacía más grave- pero ya termina –presionó más fuerte.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke entendiendo que algo estaba mal, quiso acercarse, pero ella lo apartó de un golpe haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

-Aléjate Sasuke Uchiha, tú no eres bienvenido aquí. Tu egoísmo ha hecho demasiado daño –dijo la mujer mirándolo con esos fríos ojos- pero no eres mi objetivo. La razón de mi enojo eres tú, pequeña rata, te aplastaré –continuó presionando más la garganta de Misaki, quien no podía casi respirar.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡detente! –Naruto llegó, estaba demasiado agotado, cayó de rodillas cerca de ella- no lo hagas. No eres una asesina, jamás harías eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sólo cumplo con su deseo… -respondió ella observándolo- para eso me llamó. Quería detenerlo todo y ayudarte, sabía las consecuencias…

-¿Consecuencias?

-No se invoca a un dragón sin consecuencias. Todo tiene consecuencias en esta vida.

-No creo que el deseo de Sakura-chan fuera el de matar a Misaki… sólo quiere proteger la villa y a su gente, como todos. ¡Libérala!

-A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para lograr la paz.

-No, ¡no es la forma!

Naruto se levantó y arremetió contra la mujer, haciendo que soltara a Misaki para poder defenderse, tomó al rubio de su chaqueta y lo tiró hacia un costado.

-¿Qué crees que haces interfiriendo?

-No dejaré que la conviertas en una asesina… -respondió el rubio levantándose con dificultad. Sasuke se colocó a su lado.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-No lo sé. No sé qué es, ni cómo sacarlo del cuerpo de Sakura-chan.

-Entonces habrá que improvisar como siempre haces tú.

-Sí…

Los dos se separaron y corrieron a cada lado de Sakura. Ella los observaba sin perturbarse. Cuando ambos fueron a atacarla, cerró sus ojos y levantando los brazos los atrapó de sus rostros para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo.

-Deténganse ahora, no son mi objetivo…

-¡Deja a Sakura-chan ahora! –volvió a insistir Naruto.

Misaki se levantó y haciendo sellos lanzó el mismo jutsu de tierra que había usado contra Sasuke. Se trataba de un tigre hecho de polvo y aunque a simple vista parecía un jutsu común no era cierto, se desarmaba y volvía a crearse en cuestión de segundos, esquivando cualquier contraataque. Sasuke quiso levantarse, eso era demasiado, podría dañarla.

Sakura volvió a clavar sus amarillos ojos en su enemigo.

-Un tigre, ¿eh?, ¿crees que eso vencerá a un dragón?

Misaki la miró sin entender, estaba sumamente confundido. ¿Qué le había pasado a la pelirrosa? Se tocó el cuello, casi lo había matado. Los dos compañeros de la chica también parecían desconcertados con la situación. Hizo que el tigre fuera al ataque, Sakura movió la mano cuando el animal estaba ya encima de ella y lo cortó al medio, el polvo que lo formaba cayó al suelo nuevamente como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo advertí… un tigre no le gana a un dragón…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Una serie de convulsiones le recorrieron el cuerpo. Miró hacia sus dos amigos.

-Parece que se acabó el tiempo… lo siento…

Cayó al suelo de espaldas. Naruto corrió hacia ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! -la levantó, pero no parecía responder- ¿qué está pasando?, ¡Sakura-chan!

-No respira… -susurró Sasuke.

-¡No, no, no!, ¡nooooo!, ¡despiertaaa!, ¡no puedes dejarme te necesito…! ¡Sakura-chaaaan!

...

_El dragón volvió a aparecer frente a ella. Sakura estaba sentada en un rincón oscuro, por sus ojos caían lágrimas. Todo dentro de mente se había apagado, la única luz que brillaba era la que irradiaba el dragón. _

_-Conocías el precio…_

_-Sí… lo sé…_

_-Muchos me han llamado… en otros tiempos… todos buscaban poder, pensaron que podrían burlar a la muerte cuando tuvieran lo que yo les doy. Nunca nadie me llamó para salvar a otro. Nunca nadie se sacrificó de esa forma._

_-Supongo que soy la primera._

_-¿Cuál fue tu razón?_

_-Lo amo, y amo a todos en la villa. _

_-Todo tiene un precio… te devolveré tu vida, porque tu razón ha sido más poderosa que yo, sin embargo algo tendré que quitarte a cambio._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirrosa mirándolo._

…..

-¡Sakura-chan! -podía escucharlo, su voz. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio. Su brillante rostro inundado por lágrimas- ¿Sakura-chan?

-Vas a dejarme sorda, Naruto…

-Estás viva, estás bien… -la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura sonrió- no vuelvas a hacer eso… casi me matas.

-Lo siento… pero no podía dejar que nada te sucediera… ya te lo dije –acarició su rostro- eres lo más importante para mí…

-Te olvidas lo que es más importante para mí. Sigues siendo egoísta Sakura-chan…

-Eres más fuerte que yo, y más independiente.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Sakura –dijo Sasuke- pero se olvidan de alguien.

El morocho con un kunai en la mano se colocó delante de los dos para poder protegerlos de Misaki quien respiraba agitado. No paraba de repetir las mismas palabras…

-No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser…

-Ya todo ha terminado –le dijo Naruto levantándose y ayudando a la pelirrosa a hacer lo mismo. Los dos amigos se colocaron junto al Uchiha- tus hombres han sido vencidos, tu jutsu también… detén esta locura ya…

Los ruidos de la batalla habían parado hacía unos minutos. Sakura miró a su alrededor, lentamente estaban llegando sus amigos y otros ninjas para darles una mano si era necesario.

-¡No!, ¡tienes que morir!, ¡mi villa, mi vida! –gritó Misaki desesperado.

-Lo siento –respondió Naruto- no quise herir a los tuyos, pero estaban siguiendo un camino equivocado. Estaban lastimando a otros, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué haré ahora? –Misaki cayó de rodillas llorando.

-Te irás, te llevarás a los tuyos a un nuevo lugar, comenzarán una nueva vida, una que no se entrometa en la de otros… -contestó el rubio sonriendo- si no hacen más daño, no volverán a saber de mi.

Misaki levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Vas a dejarme ir?

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Claro… el perdón es una de las mejores medicinas para el alma. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie –sonrió a su amigo, y luego volvió la vista a Misaki- ¿y bien?, ¿qué decides?, podemos seguir con esto si así lo deseas, pero ya conoces el resultado. Esta vez no me atraparás y no dejaré que ganes, es mi deber y mi deseo proteger a los míos, y lo haré sin titubear.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir…

-Tu gente te espera –dijo Kakashi apareciendo al lado de Naruto- fue una dura batalla, pero gracias al equipo médico, todos están bien. Hokage, me alegro que estés bien.

-No lo hubiese logrado sin Sakura-chan… -Naruto miró a su lado, pero la pelirrosa ya no estaba allí. Tampoco Sasuke. Suspiró con cierta melancolía, quizá era lo mejor para ambos, esperaba que pudieran encontrar la felicidad.

….

Sasuke llegó a la entrada de Konoha, estaba bastante destruida, pero estaba seguro que pronto volvería a la normalidad. Esa villa había vuelto de la nada cuando Pein la había destruido, unas pocas casas caídas y una muralla no sería nada para la gente de allí. Tenían un espíritu que nada podía quebrar.

-Otra vez vuelves a irte…

-Sabes que ya no pertenezco a este lugar, Sakura. Aunque todos me perdonaran por lo que hice, aunque Naruto dijera que nadie va a encerrarme… no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo.

-No vine a detenerte esta vez… me gustaría que por fin encontraras la paz, pero si aquí no está no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-Lo que una vez rechacé no volverá a mí ahora… ¿no es cierto? -Sasuke la observó- ¿tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma?

-No lo dejaré, he tomado mi decisión.

-Casi das tu vida por él.

-Eso lo hice por todos.

-Tus sentimientos por él fueron más fuertes…

-El dragón me dio una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero no creo que te la haya dado de forma gratuita. ¿Qué fue lo que te quitó?

Sakura colocó una mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

-Mi poder… -respondió- ya no soy capaz de realizar ningún jutsu, ya no podré volver a curar…

-Puedes entrenar con Lee entonces. Ahora son iguales.

-Supongo…

-¿Estarás bien con eso?, parecía que la medicina te gustaba mucho.

-No amo la medicina tanto como a todos…

-Ni amas a todos tanto como a él…

-Sí…

-Me buscaste para que hablara con él, sin embargo, no creo que necesite que le diga nada. Creo que tú eras la que necesitaba comprobar algo. ¿Estás satisfecha?

-Es cierto –sonrió, parecía que Sasuke sabia más de ella que ella misma- lo estoy… gracias Sasuke-kun…

-No tienes que agradecerme, todo lo que hice, lo hice porque quiero nada más.

-Me alegro entonces que hayas querido ayudarnos.

Gritos de alegría se escucharon en donde habían estado luchando. Seguramente eran vítores para Naruto. Sakura miró en la dirección de los sonidos.

-¿Volveremos a ver… -miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero ya no se encontraba allí, había desaparecido- …te? –sonrió- encuentra lo que buscas, Sasuke, y regresa algún día… -dijo esperando que pudiera oírla. Dio media vuelva y volvió al lugar donde estaba su querido rubio.

…..

Naruto estaba rodeado de gente alegre que quería abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-Muchachos, muchachos, yo no hice tanto –dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza- el esfuerzo de todos nos condujo a esta victoria. Y Sakura-chan fue quien me salvó… -se mostró un poco triste, todos lo observaron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-No seas tonto, Naruto, tú fuiste quien se detuvo antes de matarme, estoy viva gracias a tu gran fuerza de voluntad… el resto, no importa –dijo Sakura, un grupo de gente se abrió para dejarla pasar. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sakura-chan… pensé que te habías ido con Sasuke…

-¿Cómo vas a creer eso, tonto? –sonrió la chica.

-Para eso lo buscaste todo este tiempo, ¿no?

-La verdad es que no sé para qué lo busqué, porque todo lo que quería estaba frente a mí, inclusive la persona que amo…

-¿Qué…

Lo calló con un beso. Todos comenzaron de nuevo a gritar de alegría y a molestar al rubio, a quien poco le importó el público, abrazó a la pelirrosa y profundizó el beso que tanto tiempo había deseado.

…

En unos meses todo volvió a la normalidad. Naruto seguía firmando papeles y Sakura seguía ayudándolo. Pero ahora los dos eran felices de verdad. Vivían juntos en una pequeña casita y pensaban en formar muy pronto una familia. Los problemas del Hokage nunca terminarían pero poco se preocupaba. Estaba seguro de que podría superar cualquier cosa con su mujer a su lado.

Sakura ya no pudo volver a realizar ninjutsu, pero siguió entrenando para mejorar su taijutsu en el cual descubrió una nueva pasión. Sus conocimientos de todas maneras ayudaron en el hospital muchas veces y lo seguirían haciendo. Ya no se sentía vacía, todo su ser lo llenaba su amor por el rubio. Sus vidas lentamente volvían a tener una razón y un sentido que habían olvidado con el paso de los años.

Sasuke regresó muchos años después para conocer a sus pequeños sobrinos. Había viajado por el mundo ayudando a todo el que lo necesitara para poder pagar la deuda que sentía en su interior por todo el daño causado.

El equipo 7 original volvió a juntarse y continuaron las aventuras y batallas. Pero nadie podría vencerlos jamás, porque no era el poder lo que los motivaba, sino esa voluntad de fuego que todo habitante de Konoha posee, que los hacía seguir adelante sin titubear.


End file.
